Duplamente Virgínia,Minha história,Por DracoMalfoy
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: Sou um estúpido agente duplo treinado para matar, o que particularmente faço muito bem. Trago informações do Lord para os Grinfinórios, por quem alimento um enorme desprezo. Talvez eu nem pergunte, por que diabos então eu estou deste lado? A resposta seri
1. Apresentação

Duplamente Virginia A minha História por Draco Malfoy

_**Apresentação**_

Talvez... É a minha palavra preferida, expressa a dúvida porque nada é certo. Resolvi escrever e deixar guardada toda a nobreza da existência de um Malfoy.

Estou preso no meio de uma guerra imbecil e embora seja uma coisa contraditória, eu não luto pelo lado que mais me agrada, talvez eu mude.

Sou um estúpido agente duplo treinado para matar, o que particularmente faço muito bem. Trago informações do Lord para os Grinfinórios, por quem alimento um enorme desprezo. Talvez eu nem pergunte, por que diabos então eu estou deste lado? A resposta seria a mais improvável de todas: certa Grinfinória de cabelos vermelhos.

Que por incrível que pareça é mais teimosa do que tudo nesta vida, e por alguma razão insana de viver eu me tornei dependente dela .

Tudo bem chega deste papo furado, afinal eu sou um Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Cap. 1** **Dependência e despedida**

Hipocondríaco. Eu me tornei _hipocondríaco_! Ela é meu remédio, é nela que estou viciado. Hoje foi o dia em que depois de muito esforço eu consegui convencê-la de que é melhor para ela viajar, para longe deste inferno.

_No meio da BRIGA:_

- Draco, eu não vou! Você pode ir se conformando, eu vou ficar!

- Por Merlin, Virginia! É tão difícil assim entender? Você tem que ir, a guerra não é lugar para uma mulher!- eu disse, e no momento não percebi, mas os gritos que vieram logo a seguir me fizeram perceber que eu não tinha dito bem a coisa certa, mais precisamente era a errada.

- Malfoy seu machista de bosta!- deu para ver como ela é carinhosa comigo não é?- EU sou auror meu lugar é aqui!

- Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca. E corrigindo você não é auror, você é uma Híbrida. E mesmo assim, você não trabalha para o ministério. Vá por favor, você vai ficar melhor lá, longe de tudo isso. Aqui não é seu lugar.

- Como assim aqui não é meu lugar?- ela esbravejava e suas orelhas pequenas estavam mais do que vermelhas, sinal de que ela estava realmente irritada.

- Não sendo, você não é auror!- eu respondi de forma rude, mas eu também já estava irritado, afinal aquilo já durava horas e ela insistia em ficar! Claro que ela iria querendo ou não. Mas a coisa já tinha chegado ao extremo, eu já tinha até pedido, por favor, coisa que eu nunca faço nem sobre tortura! Olha o que ela me faz fazer, eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

- O fato de eu ser ou não uma auror, não quer dizer que eu não possa ficar! Eu posso ajudar deixe de ser imbecil!- mais uma amostra de como ela é amorosa, do seu imenso carinho por mim.- Sou Híbrida eu fui treinada para isso!

- Eu sei, mas até agora você não está pronta, você ainda tem sentimento demais para matar sequer uma barata!- doce ilusão a minha. A esta altura a briga já atingia uma proporção gigantesca.

- Quem é você para dizer isto?-eu senti uma ardência de um lado do rosto e logo depois uma quentura misturada com um formigamento, ela tinha me dado um tapa, e acredite, isto realmente doeu.

- Você vai por bem ou por mau. - eu disse decidido, e já não estava com a voz exaltada. Já ela parecia ainda com raiva.

- Você não ousari...- mas eu não a deixei terminar, naquele momento eu a beijei e finalmente ela se acalmou, e parte da dor em uma de minhas faces se abrandou. Ela era minha. Virginia era meu remédio, e era dela que eu dependia embora me custe admitir isto. Minha relação com Virginia era surpreendente, e bastante incomum, não é todo dia que se vê um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos na rua. È como posso dizer... Diferente, até porque estar com um Malfoy nunca é como estar com qualquer um. Nós nos amamos, embora não fiquemos repetindo isto um para o outro o tempo todo, como os outros casais comuns fazem. Se eu disse "Eu te amo" ou coisa parecida para ela três vezes foi muito, não tem necessidade de palavras ao vento.

Se eu pudesse dividir o tempo em que passamos juntos seria assim: 90 nós passamos brigando, discutindo, implicando um com o outro e etc. (incrível é a maior parte do tempo!). 5 é convivência normal; perdão, corriqueira, pois normal é a única coisa que não somos. E os outros 5 restantes... Bom...Como posso dizer...? "Nos conhecendo melhor" tudo bem que esta pode não ser a expressão mais adequada, mas eu acho que já deu para entender. Mas voltando a nossa discussão.

Eu interrompi o beijo, e disse rápido antes que ela pudesse se livrar daquele atordoamento que parecia envolvê-la.

- Por favor, não me obrigue.

- Draco...- ela tentou mais calma. Viu que eu estava falando sério, não era machismo, a situação já tinha chegado ao extremo e estava muito perigoso para ela ficar, tinha medo de que o Lord me desse ordens que eu não conseguisse cumprir, todos os comensais achavam que eu estava com ela apenas para extrair informações, mas e no dia em que ela, ela não fosse mais necessária, ou que eles achassem uma fonte de informações melhor? Provavelmente me ordenariam que acabasse com a suposta farsa, e a matasse. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguiria fazer isto, e assim estaríamos os dois correndo risco, eu como traidor e ela como isca, ela seria a primeira a ser aprisionada, para uma possível chantagem. Eu estava totalmente desesperado, já tinha até pedido "por favor"!

- Eu vou conseguir desempenhar meu papel com você aqui. Não vou conseguir fazer o que um agente duplo faz, porque vou estar preocupado com você. Pensando se a sua cabeça ainda está sobre o pescoço, se você está bem... - ali eu realmente me superei, nem eu mesmo me reconheci. -Mais cedo ou mais tarde o Lord vai ordenar que eu em livre de você, nem que seja apenas para testar minha lealdade. E quando esta hora chegar... Você estará mais segura lá. - passou algum tempo sem dizer nada então eu percebi, alguma coisa disse que ela tinha entendido, não podia ficar. E uma dor abateu o meu peito, eu que não estava entendendo agora, eu devia estar feliz.

Eu tinha conseguido convencê-la e, diga-se de passagem, até que não tinha sido tão difícil assim, por que aquilo agora? Aquilo era fraqueza, e um Malfoy não pode ser fraco, mesmo sendo talvez a última vez que eu iria ver a mulher da minha vida.

- Prometa que vamos nos ver?- ela me pediu com os olhos brilhando, marejados de lagrimas, e as bochechas vermelhas, eu não podia fraquejar agora, ela tinha que ir. Então eu fiz.

- Prometo.- e a abracei bem forte, senti o cheiro dos cabelos ruivos que caiam no seu rosto e pelas suas costas alvas, ela é linda, e estava mais linda ainda naquele instante. Perfeita, os olhos castanhos, pele macia, bochechas rosadas, e o nariz pequenininho, tudo se encaixando em perfeita harmonia, emoldurados pelo cabelo vermelhos como fogo. Eu sabia que provavelmente não a veria mais, talvez quando ela finalmente voltasse para a Inglaterra, eu já não estivesse mais aqui esperando por ela. - Eu te amo.- Ela abriu os olhos assustada, mas depois sorriu, acho que era por causa da pouca freqüência com a qual eu dizia aquela frase que tinha um poder mágico sobre ela. Eu não sou de ficar repetindo isso toda hora como já disse.

- Esta é a quarta vez que você diz que me ama. - ela sussurrou ainda me abraçando e sorrindo de leve.

- Eu sei. – não sabia o que deveria fazer, e apenas sorri de volta enquanto ela desfazia o abraço e pegava as malas (que não eram poucas), tocou no copo quebrado encima da mesa e desapareceu. Então eu me joguei na poltrona, estava exausto; senti uma coisa quente e suave escorrer pelo meu rosto e atingir o meu queixo. Passei a mão no rosto rapidamente, enxugando o caminho que uma lagrima solitária tinha traçado no meu rosto.

Um Malfoy tem que ser forte e honrar seu nome. Levantei e fui para o quarto, olhei para o guarda-roupa agora extremamente vazio e sem cor, (em sua maioria minhas roupas são de tons escuros), e me deitei na cama de dossel que estava ao meu lado. Quantos dias eu não tinha uma noite de sono descente? Nem eu mesmo sabia dizer.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Cap. 2 Olheiras, perda de peso, e profunda falta de animo. **_

Faz uma semana que ela foi embora e eu já não estou nada bem, você nem imagina o quanto isto é vergonhoso. Eu decididamente sou uma dependente dela e eu não vou nem mencionar (nem preciso) que sinto a falta dela.

Tenho tido enxaquecas (sim eu sofro deste mau) minha cabeça freqüentemente parece que vai explodir de dor. Talvez, agora eu entenda que tipo de dor o Potter cabeça rachada sente. Que besteira! Estou uma semana sem ver aqueles cabelos ruivos reluzentes, e já estou tendo alucinações e me comparando com o idiota do Potter. Mas a dor de cabeça e o mal-estar geram uma onda crescente de mau-humor em mim, quase matei três vezes em uma semana, e olha, seria o meu recorde. E quando eu digo "quase" isso quer dizer que eu fui impedido.

Sai no tapa com um dos gêmeos malucos (Weasleys!), francamente, eu não entendo porque permaneço deste lado da guerra, todos aqui me odeiam e parecem pensar que eu irei denunciá-los a qualquer momento. Sempre me olhando como se eu tivesse duas cabeças ou alguma anormalia, o que não é o caso, eu sou totalmente perfeito.

Por isso eu briguei, todos sempre cochichando pelos cantos, falando sobre assuntos que eu não posso saber. Só existe uma diferença, alguns ao menos se esforçam para tentar esconder isto (o que em minha opinião não os torna melhores que os outros), outros fazem questão de demonstrar que eu não posso saber, como se eu não fosse digno de confiança. Um deles foi um dos gêmeos, não sei se foi Jorge ou o outro que eu não em recordo do nome, mas realmente não tem como saber. Eu entrei naquela sala mofenta e fedorenta, totalmente indigna de meus sapatos de grife e de todo o resto que eu trazia comigo. Indigna de qualquer Malfoy.

No exato momento em que eu piso naquele chão poeirento um dos gêmeos para de falar instantaneamente com o lobisomem e me olha com desprezo.

- Podem continuar eu não estou interessado no assunto - eu disse.

- Tudo bem, eu posso arrancar as suas orelhas, se você tentar ouvir. - disse aquela criatura insana, ele realmente não sabe com quem está lidando.

- Você não se atreveria, e eu não tenho tempo a perder com você. – tive que responder aquilo, quem aquele traidorzinho do sangue pensava que era? Eu já estava irritado, e aquele Weasley só estava piorando tudo.

- Pelo visto você não dorme por um bom tempo, nem come também. – disse me ignorando. – Isso é tudo falta do que comer, ou foi apenas uma torturazinha de trouxas revigorante na noite passada que te deu estas belas olheiras? – ele tinha razão, meu estado era deplorável, eu tinha realmente perdido muito peso e tinha enormes olheiras. Virginia realmente fazia muita falta. Mas em hipótese alguma aquele Weasley poderia falar assim de mim, o morto de fome ali, era ele e não eu!

- Lave a boca para falar de mim, seu traidor do sangue e adorador de trouxas. Que eu saiba os pobretões mortos de fome aqui são vocês e não eu. – eu disse, e a partir daí foi inevitável, nos atracamos a socos e tudo o mais que se tem direito. Por que fui gostar logo de Virginia? Logo uma Weasley!

Não demorou muito e o lobisomem veio correndo tentando nos separar, nem devo acrescentar que está tentativa foi em vão, eu dei um soco no nariz dele também, e ele saiu sangrando de lá. Eu e o gêmeo nos esmurramos mais um pouco, eu o soquei tanto (isso é uma terapia realmente prazerosa) que deixei um nariz quebrado um corte particularmente feio no supercílio e (será que posso chamar aquilo de lábios) os lábios completamente destruídos. Tinha realmente muito sangue, pena que ele não engoliu e se afogou com ele. Seria uma linda história, Weasley que morreu afogado no próprio sangue. Muito tentador, mas Virginia me mataria quando voltasse, isso é, se ela voltasse e eu ainda estivesse vivo para conta a história. Voltando aos danos físicos, alem de tudo relatado a cima eu também fiz questão de deixar alguns hematomas roxos isso inclui um olho roxo. Mas como o que é bom sempre dura pouco, logo veio o domador de dragões e o roqueiro doidão com o rabo de cavalo, acho que os nomes são Carlinhos e Guilherme ou algo parecido, acompanhados do lobisomem que ainda ostentava um nariz quebrado. Ambos não gastaram esforços manuais, nos estuporaram imediatamente.

Quando acordei estava deitado em uma cama de solteiro com a cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro macio, provavelmente de penas de fênix braças, muito caro por sinal (eu possuo um) enrolado em lençóis de linho branco. Ali não podia ser a casa dos Weasleys, impossível! Tudo naquele lugar era muito bonito e muito caro para aquela família. Sentei-me e senti o corpo bastante dolorido, me lembrei o que tinha acontecido da briga e depois eu sendo estuporado. Ah, se aquele filho da mãe tivesse deixado alguma marca ou seqüela no meu corpo perfeito; ele iria sofrer sérias conseqüências! Eu estava disposto a matá-lo.

- Você já está bem pelo que vejo.- eu demorei algum tempo para identificar a voz e a dona da voz, mas depois eu percebi quem era. Era a Black maluca, a mestiça do cabelo temperamental, a cada dia de uma cor, e ainda assim não consegui lembrar o nome dela. A percorri de cima abaixo com os olhos, ela não tinha nem um terço da beleza de Virginia, pelo menos não naquela forma, com os cabelos verde cana. Em resposta eu apenas bufei, ainda continuava irritado, do outro lado do quarto tinha um espelho. Então eu reconheci, aquele era um dos quinze quartos de hospede da mansão Malfoy; _minha _mansão! Como eu tinha ido parar lá? Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos para fazê-los para de cair nos meus olhos e ela continuou.

- Não se preocupe, já mediquei você e limpei seus machucados, os hematomas devem ter desaparecido, mas só iram para de doer amanhã pelo meio dia. De nada. - Ela disse isto tudo sorrindo levemente. Eu continuei em silêncio sorrindo levemente. Talvez ela pensasse que eu iria agradecê-la por tudo, estava redondamente enganada. Levantei-me totalmente da cama e fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto e quando voltei, ela ainda estava lá, sentada na cama; o que ela estava esperando? Um convite para jantar? Certamente que não, ninguém pode ser tão ingênuo a este ponto. Será que ainda esperava um "obrigado"? Se fosse isso ela que tirasse o hipogrífo da chuva.

- Eu te trouxe para a sua casa e preparei o jantar... - depois acrescentou - Esperar um "obrigado" ou qualquer outro tipo de agradecimento ou demonstração de gratidão é tolice? - eu apenas respondi secamente:

- Sim. – agradecendo a todos os deuses por ter sido ela e não um dos Weasleys a vir me deixar, quanto ao jantar não sei se deveria comer, pois... Tonks! Lembrei. Tinha uma fama de estabanada e desastrada, e por acaso não era boa fama não. Quem sabe se ela não envenenou a comida mesmo sem querer.

- Você não é capaz disto Malfoy. – ela completou simplesmente, continuava sorrindo e aquilo me irritava.

- Sou capaz de coisas com as quais você nunca nem sequer sonhou. - eu disse. Ela e mesmo assim continuava sorrindo e disse:

- Você não me dá medo, Malfoy. – ela saiu do quarto antes de mim. Eu estava totalmente de mau-humor, tinha tido um dia realmente difícil, não tinha conseguido matar o Weasley ainda. Aquilo tudo era muita coisa para mim, mas a cerejinha que faltava no topo do sorvete era que eu ainda tinha que agüentar a minha prima maluca em atazanando a paciência.

Ninguém merece, eu só podia ter cometido um grande pecado mesmo, um daqueles bem horríveis mesmo na última vida e estar pagando nesta agora. Coisas do tipo matar o animalzinho de estimação preferido de Merlin e dizer que foi engano.

Eu caminhei até a _minha_ cozinha e lá estava ela! A maluca me serviu e quando viu o olhar assustado e receoso que eu lancei a comida no prato, ela pareceu pela primeira vez naquele dia momentaneamente ofendida, levemente magoada e por um momento vacilou o sorriso.

- Pode comer eu não envenenaria meu próprio primo... - ela disse lendo meus pensamentos. – Nem por acidente. – ela acrescentou um pouco depois me deixando mais tranqüilo. NÓS jantamos! Isto mesmo, ela se sentou à mesa comigo sem nem ao menos ser convidada.

- E ai como anda o trabalho? – ela tentou puxar assunto.

- Indo bem como qualquer coisa que eu faça, é claro. - respondi normalmente, mas ela caiu na gargalhada quase que imediatamente. Eu não entendi muito bem, e coloquei o garfo na boca. Até que a comida estava boa, não era uma das sete maravilhas, mas era comida; e graças a Merlin... Não estava envenenada.

- Você é realmente muito egocêntrico mesmo, Malfoy. - ela disse, e também não pude me conter, ela me lembrou Virginia, às vezes ela dizia que tinha que manter alguma distância de mim se não meu ego não deixava espaço para o ar, de tão grande, também ri um pouco.

Logo que terminamos de comer ela se pronunciou novamente:

- Aqui tem uma biblioteca enorme, pelo que ouvi dizer. – e eu um pouco menos mau-humorado respondi:

- Sim, tem.

- Mostre-me. – disse Tonks na maior cara-de-pau mesmo, ela tinha vindo aqui em casa para fazer turismo era? Mas como perfeito gentleman que eu sou, levei-a para conhecer. Ela, como todos que vêm aqui, ficou maravilhada com a quantidade de livros, e eu como bom garoto mostrei tudo que aquela maluca me pediu.

- Você tem: "Memórias de um Bruxo no Alasca"? Este é realmente raro. - Tonks desafiou e eu não resisti em me exibir um pouco:

- Claro que tenho, e obvio que já li, quem nunca leu aquilo pode se considerar um exilado social. È um dos meus preferidos.

- Quero ver. -disse ela com autoridade, é ela realmente tem um pouco, mas nem que seja apenas uma gota de sangue Black correndo nas veias. Ou seria apenas pelo prazer de me desafiar? Até o então momento eu não sei. Minha vontade foi responder: "Então vai ficar querendo!". Mas eu não fiz isso, de qualquer forma eu subi na escada mais próxima e alcancei a décima primeira prateleira com agilidade, corri os dedos pelos livros minuciosamente catalogados e selados com o 'M' de Malfoy.

Finalmente achei e desci com o livro na mão, e quando vi pela primeira vez naquele dia a expressão de admiração no rosto dela, como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos estavam vendo, valeu toda paciência que eu tinha gasto com ela. Se aquilo tinha sido um desafio eu soube de imediato que eu tinha vencido.

Tonks foi embora de noite e eu fiquei novamente só, até que ter companhia tragável de vez em quando, não poderia ser de todo o mau. Era uma das poucas pessoas na Ordem com as quais era possível manter uma conversa ao menos perto dos meus padrões. No fim do dia eu não estava tão irritado assim.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Cap. 3 Lapsos e Assassinatos**_

_Três semanas depois que ela se foi_

Além de hipocondríaco, dependente de Virginia e ainda por cima sofrer de enxaquecas terríveis eu descobri mais um mau para a lista.

Eu sofro também de lapsos, não de memória, nem de outra coisa mais normal e aceitável, mas de lapsos de loucura. E com certeza estava passando por um desses lapsos de loucura quando Virginia me pediu para escrever os dias que passássemos longe aqui, ela disse que assim saberia o quanto eu penso nela por dia quando nos encontrássemos de novo.

Da vontade de rir, ela disse que se eu não tivesse pensado o suficiente ela iria fazer eu me arrepender. Realmente eu estava em um momento de loucura, delírio, sei lá, quando eu aceitei; agora ela está lá no nosso apartamento na Alemanha, e eu escrevendo idiotamente aqui.

Agora entendem? Escrever um diário! Que coisa mais _tola_ de se fazer! E ainda pro cima queria que eu escrevesse todos os dias, imagine que perda de tempo. A única vantagem é eu deixar registrada a minha nobre existência, como eu já disse.

Estou definhando visivelmente, até os comensais estão percebendo; Nott até comentou que pareço estar perdendo minhas antigas habilidades "Uma cabra só é mantida viva no nosso rebanho enquanto for prestativa", ele disse me provocando, que coisa mais imbecil, cabras...

Mal sabe ele, que ele já não é mais prestativo para o nosso lado e este é o meu trabalho. Enquanto eu escrevo neste maldito diário eu estou desperdiçando um tempo precioso no qual eu deveria estar planejando como executar meus deveres, mas não. Estou sendo irresponsável, mas eu já estou cansado de tudo isso, cansado de ter que ficar longe dela (não consigo nem dormir direito!), de ter que me arriscar por outras pessoas que nem ao menos reconhecem isto, cansado de andar nesta corda bamba e poder ser pego e morrer a qualquer instante, principalmente se esta porcaria de diário cair em mãos erradas.

As vezes almejo ser apenas um estudante e poder me livrar de todas estas responsabilidades, de proteger e de agir, que eu possuo no momento. Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isto, mas o fato é que eu preciso de um pouco de paz.

_II Parte (Cinco semanas depois que ela se foi)_

Não tenho idéias para um título e não sei se devo escrever aqui o que aconteceu nas ultimas semanas, sendo que o objetivo de eu perder meu precioso tempo escrevendo é Virginia poder ler isto tudo depois. Mas receio que as cenas sejam muito pesadas para qualquer um sem sangue frio o suficiente. Na noite passada após uma missão (a mim designada para liderar) perfeitamente ditada pelo Lord Estávamos apenas nós, Nott Macnair, Snape, Grabbe, e Goyle, depois de causar uma explosão em certa Rua de Londres onde supostamente estaria Rufus Scrimegeor (claro que ele não estava lá, eu mesmo me encarreguei de que o informante secreto que passou os detalhes como hora e lugar fosse Tonks sob efeito da poção polisuco, ela pode ser metamorfoga, mas ainda não consegue mudar de sexo sozinha).

Logo depois de fazer o que fomos mandados, eu me deixei ficar para trás, e o idiota do Nott também, justo como eu imaginava. Agora meu estômago tinha aquela sensação fria como gelo que sempre me ocorre quando estou prestes a matar algo ou alguém.

Minhas mãos estavam geladas e eu estava levemente mais pálido, mas nunca em hipótese alguma eu deixaria transparecer nenhuma das minhas emoções. Eu já tinha a varinha dele nas mãos, o idiota tinha sido besta o suficiente para deixá-la em um bolso da capa, não tinha sido difícil tomá-la.

- Hei Nott! – eu chamei e ele se virou e reconheceu sua varinha na minha mão, ele arregalou os olhos, estava visivelmente preocupado ao ver onde sua única proteção estava, não confiava nem um pouco em mim, e arrisco dizer que já sabia também que não era mais tão prestigiado quanto antes para o Lord. Ele tinha cometido alguns erros, e para Lord Voldemort erros são inadmissíveis.

- Minha varinha, Malfoy. – disse ele ainda olhando para os lados procurando alguém a quem recorrer caso eu partisse para um ataque direto.

Mas é obvio que eu não preciso nem dizer que todos já tinham se encaminhado para o local que deveriam aparatar.

- Você se lembra das cabras prestativas?- eu perguntei.

- Cabras? Que cabras? Ficou maluco? Devolva-me minha varinha. - ele disse visivelmente nervoso, suava como um porco que corre com medo da lâmina do abatedouro.

Eu não disse nada, continuei calado e apenas comecei a girar a varinha nos dedos, esperando ele perder totalmente o que ouso chamar de "estribeiras"; o que não demorou nada.

- Malfoy devolva a minha varinha agora, e pare com esta brincadeira de cabras... Ou eu... - agora a brincadeira tinha realmente começado, ele estava tentando me ameaçar, e é claro não estava conseguindo nenhum efeito, sendo que eu estava com a faca e o queijo na mão por assim dizer.

Eu tinha as duas varinhas e ele apenas os punhos o que não era de muita valia em uma hora destas. Eu não o deixei terminar de falar.

- Ou você o que? – meio clichê eu admito, mas fazer o que? E quando acabei de falar ele investiu contra mim e eu me desviei rapidamente.

- Parece que temos um animalzinho aqui que não é mais útil... Não é mais necessário. – provoquei francamente, aquela história de cabra era ridícula, mas ele que tinha começado tudo aquilo, eu só estava dando continuidade, deixando-o preso em sua própria teia.

- Você está louco, Draco. – ele olhou para mim e disse isso com um desprezo visível na sua expressão, logo após cuspiu no chão perto aos meus pés.

- Eu vou lhe devolver a varinha porque nunca matei homem nenhum desarmado. - eu lhe disse em voz baixa com um sorriso torto.

- O que vemos aqui, nobreza?- disse o homem ali na minha frente desesperado tentando se agarrar a qualquer coisa, até a mais clichê das distrações.

- Uma coisa que você nunca teve. - eu disse jogando a varinha para ele, o infeliz a agarrou no ar, mas eu não de tempo para que ele sequer abrisse a boca para proferir uma sílaba sequer.

- Avada Kedavra. – e Nott caiu no chão no chão, jogado, molemente, encostei nele com a ponta do meu sapato e é claro ele não se mexeu.

Pronto, tinha feito a minha obrigação. Tinha apenas que dar um fim no corpo, mas isto não era problema, simplesmente usei a técnica mais comum do mundo: transfigurei-o para um osso pequeno, abri um buraco por perto e o enterrei ali no meio daquela confusão que ficara o que antes era uma rua.

Este era apenas mais um.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Cap4. Lembranças (1 mês e meio depois que ela se foi)**_

Depois do acontecido a algumas semanas, nada mais de interessante tem acontecido, nenhuma missão, nada, tenho sido apenas uma sombra a vagar pela casa. Mas pensando bem é melhor ser uma sombra mesmo e passar despercebido enquanto o Lord anda tão irritado por causa do plano que falhou, não era para menos. Outro dia me peguei sorrindo sozinho, eu estava me lembrando de antes, um tempo não muito distante, mas que parecia estar a 40 anos atrás; claramente não estava, já que eu tenho apenas 21 anos.

Uma das lembranças, talvez a mais feliz, merece ser retratada aqui, e se possível imortalizada.

_**Baile de natal do ministério da magia:**_

Fazia apenas dois anos que eu havia deixado à escola, mas para ela fazia apenas um ano, e também um ano que estávamos juntos. Virginia estava linda, perfeita seria mais exato, usava um vestido longo prateado com o decote reto, mas nas costas, tinha um... Na verdade não tinha costas, como eu posso dizer...? Era como um decote em forma de "V" que ia até um pouco antes da bunda, e era transpassado por finas correntes de prata.

Absolutamente bela, o vestido lhe caía perfeitamente bem, mas eu só podia estar em um daqueles meus lapsos de loucura quando o comprei para ela e dei de presente junto com os brincos de brilhante em forma de lágrimas para ela. Mas eu apenas percebi isto quando ela pôs o sapato com salto feito especialmente de cristal no chão, todo o núcleo masculino da festa se virou para olhá-la.

Neste momento eu me dei conta de como a costa, ou melhor, a falta de costa do vestido era grande, ela definitivamente chamava muita atenção, era a pessoa mais cara e bem vestida do lugar, eu fiquei feliz em constatar a segunda parte, mas ela não aprecia ligar muito para isso; cumprimentou e falou com todos igualmente.

Eu sempre ao seu lado enlaçando-a pela cintura, afinal eu tinha que defender o que é meu, e mostrar para todos ali presentes que eu sou de tudo aquilo. Lembro de um tal de Thomas, Dino Thomas babava tanto que parecia que iria morrer de desidratação. Eu intensifiquei mais ainda o abraço nela e eu a ouvi sussurrar baixinho para mim.

- Eu vou quebrar... – mas eu estava muito ocupado decidindo de que maneira eu iria matar aquele imbecil ali olhando, então eu apenas respondi:

- Ham? Que? – oh, dúvida cruel. Eu estava na dúvida entre fritar no óleo quente ou torturar e depois esquartejar, tudo bem devagarzinho, para ele sofrer bastante.

- Se você continuar neste ritmo, você vai me quebrar, me partir.

- Ham? Como?- disse eu não dando muita atenção ao que ela dizia, e me decidindo por frita-lo no óleo quente e depois tortura-lo e se ainda estivesse vivo iria esquarteja-lo, seria imensamente divertido. Será que era o suficiente? Eu não estava sendo muito piedoso? Eu a apertei mais ainda contra mim.

- Do jeito que você me aperta parece que quer que eu atravesse seu corpo ou no mínimo que eu parta ao meio. - ouvindo isto eu folguei mais um pouco o abraço, mas não a soltei. Sentamos em uma mesa juntos e tomamos algumas cervejas amanteigadas (Virginia não bebe e não suporta que eu o faça). Pouco depois ela viu uma amiga, uma mulher que tinha feito o mesmo treinamento que ela para hibrida ou coisa parecida. E foi falar com ela me deixando sozinho (na companhia apenas de Zabini) na mesa. Eu podia ouvi-las conversar de longe. Elas falavam sobre vários assuntos banais (Mulheres!), até a outra; acho que se chamava Pámela perguntar:

- Você está acompanhada?

- Sim. - ela respondeu.

- Quem?

- O homem mais ciumento daqui. - ela disse e as duas começaram a rir desesperadamente (francamente qual era a graça? Não estava tão na cara assim).

- Draco Malfoy! Eu não acredito! Você é um anjo! – Pámela disse a elas começaram a rir de novo, então minha atenção foi desviada.

- Você ainda não a pediu em casamento?

- Que? – perguntei de volta para Zabini eu ainda estava meio distraído.

- Suponho que não, então se você pretende realmente ficar com ela só para si acho melhor se apressar, se não vai acabar perdendo ela para outra pessoa. – ele disse insinuante, então eu olhei para ela e vi-a conversando com um cara alto e moreno, levantei na mesma hora e arranjei urgentemente uma desculpa para tirá-la de lá.

Uma semana depois eu a levei em uma joalheria e disse para escolher um anel para ela.

- Não precisa Draco, você me deu um conjunto, anel, brinco, colar e pulseira de natal, lembra? - ela dizia.

- Virginia não discuta e escolha. - eu disse a ela, e imediatamente me virei para o atendente que se encontrava do outro lado do balcão assustado pela minha mera presença e disse:- Deixe-nos a sós. – claramente ele sabia quem eu sou e não piscou duas vezes ao obedecer à ordem.

Sem olhar muito, apenas passando o olho, como diz ela, de forma superficial, terminou como eu esperava, ela escolhendo um anel totalmente sem graça e normal.

- Este. – ela disse; simplesmente eu olhei dela para o anel e conclui imediatamente:

- Você não vai levar isto.

- Agora eu estou realmente confusa, você pede para eu escolher um anel, e insiste mesmo eu dizendo que não é preciso, e quando eu me dou por vencida e decido aceitar a sua boa ação do ano, você decide que não vai levar! – mas eu já tinha virado a costa enquanto ela falava e não estava prestando muita atenção as suas palavras, procurava um anel descente para uma Malfoy.

- Responda, diga alguma coisa!- ela me cobrou, e eu respondi, peguei o anel mais bonito da loja, era todo cravejado de esmeraldas e brilhantes do tamanho da cabeça de um alfinete, todo de prata. Perfeito para ela, combinava, tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

- Você vai levar este aqui. – então eu o tirei da estante de vidro, e mostrei para a ruiva, que ficou abismada.

- Mas este é muito caro!

- Você gostou? Ou não gostou?

- Amei, mas é muito caro! Não posso pedir que compre este. - disse tocando o anel que estava em minha mão, e eu depositei na palma da sua. – Não, Draco.

- Não diga asneiras, Virginia.

- Não são asneiras. – disse ela colocando o anel de volta na prateleira. – Nós não vamos levá-lo.

- Do que você está falando...?

- Do anel, é obvio. – ela disse enquanto eu andava em direção a prateleira na qual ela colocara de volta o anel e o pegava novamente.

- É claro que nós vamos levá-lo. – eu disse olhando para ela.

- Não vamos não, é muito caro! – ela protestou.

- Pare com isto Virginia, você ainda não entendeu que a partir do momento em que você está comigo não precisa se preocupar com estas coisas?

- Mas o anel é realmente... - eu não deixei tempo vago para ela argumentar.

- Você gostou não foi?

- Sim, mas...

- Esqueça isto, é claro que eu posso pagar.

- Mas...

- Sr. Norland!- eu disse em auto e bom som chamando o vendedor, e ele veio como um cachorrinho abanando o rabo. – Eu vou levar este aqui, e grave o nome Virginia Malfoy por dentro.

O homem com um aceno na varinha fez surgirem as palavras gravadas em uma letra rebuscada na parte de dentro do anel, estava realmente muito bonito.

Nós saímos da loja com o anel dentro de uma caixinha preta de veludo, e Virginia acho, que ainda não tinha entendido direito ou estava muito pasma para falar qualquer coisa.

- Segure-se em mim vamos aparatar. - eu disse, e ela arregalou mais ainda os olhos se é que isto é possível.

- Para onde? Draco o que está acontecendo...?

- Apenas faça o que eu digo. – e esta foi a primeira vez que ela não discutiu.

Dentro de alguns instantes estávamos no jardim da nova Mansão Malfoy um pequeno castelo totalmente mobiliado que eu havia comprado a pouco tempo para dar de presente a ela. Não chegava a ser do tamanho de Hogwarts, não era tão grande, tinha apenas 4 andares sem contar com as duas torres. Ela abriu a boca e exigiu:

- Draco me explique o que está acontecendo _agora_!

- Nossa nova casa, a Mansão Malfoy.

- Casa? Como assim? Não estou entenden...

- Casa comigo Virginia?- eu não deixei ela terminar a frase e falei antes estendendo o anel para ela e colocando delicadamente em seu dedo. Ela sorriu radiante e pulou no meu pescoço me abraçando, girei-a no ar; aquele momento vale tudo que já vivi. Vale uma vida, ver ela daquele jeito.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu também... - disse antes de beijá-la. Esta foi a terceira vez que eu disse que amava ela.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Cap. 5 A minha casa virou hotel agora foi...?**

_2 meses depois que ela se foi_

Tristeza, esta é a palavra da vez, sabe quando você está triste, mas o seu motivo parece tão pequeno, embora machuque muito? É assim que eu me sinto.

Já consegui sobreviver dois meses inteiros sem ela. Isso realmente é muito, nunca pensei que fosse depender tanto de alguém deste jeito. Antes estava pouco me importando com nada, era somente EU e mais ninguém para me torrar a paciência, depois que ela passou a ser minha noiva o EU se transformou em NÓS, isso pode ser engraçado, mas de forma alguma desagradável. Bem, não _totalmente_ desagradável, tem sempre aquelas poucas horas onde a gente briga e tudo o mais, mas acho que até disso eu gosto e estou sentindo falta agora.

Estou definitivamente me esvaindo aos poucos como se fosse um montinho de areia e o vento fosse me desfazendo ao longo do tempo sem Virginia. Na verdade não sei nem porque estou escrevendo isto, nunca fui de grande sensibilidade. Vou dormir, mais tarde eu tenho que passar na sede da Ordem, parece que uma mulher nova vai entrar pro "club" ou coisa assim.

Meu dia não começou bem, pra variar, fui tomar banho e o meu chuveiro deu problema,a água saia fria e não quente o que gerou uma profunda irritação. Eu estava morto de preguiça de ir pegar a varinha lá no quarto, então eu tive que tomar banho frio mesmo, e só Merlin sabe o quanto eu detesto banhos frios. Acabei meu banho _frio _e fui para a sede.

Quando cheguei lá estavam todos reunidos muito organizados. Pareciam esperar alguma cosia, eu estranhei, ninguém tinha me avisado nada, eu estava normal, todo de preto (minha beleza natural dispensa adereços). Não demorou muito entrou uma mulher que eu nunca tinha visto antes, só ai eu me lembrei que um novo membro iria entrar, um novo membro bem bonita por sinal. Todos acenaram e cumprimentaram ela, seu nome era Helena, eu fiquei exatamente onde estava e não movi um músculo, no mau-humor em que eu estava... Ela devia ser apenas mais uma Grinfinória idiota, algumas vezes eu olhei para ela e nossos olhares se cruzaram e ela pareceu sustentar, mas eu não liguei. Ela veio falar comigo depois de algum tempo e disse olhando nos meus olhos:

- Muito prazer, Helena Zatknis.

- Draco Malfoy. - Ela sorria, era realmente bonita de perto, morena dos cabelos ondulados até o meio das costas, corpo curvilíneo e olhos castanho esverdeados.

- Um Malfoy por aqui?- ela brincou e seus olhos se encolheram ao abrir um sorriso da própria brincadeira. Era sempre bom saber que o nome Malfoy tem status.

- É. – eu respondi apenas, ela estendeu a mão para eu apertar, hesitei um tempo, tinha alguma coisa nela que me intrigava talvez os olhos, os movimentos dela, os olhos me lembravam... Algo...

Eu apertei a mão dela e disse:

- Por acaso você é uma Híbrida?

- Sou sim... - ela respondeu me parecendo surpresa. – Mas como você percebeu?

- Minha noiva é uma também.

- Nossa que coincidência!- ela notou o meu visível mau-humor típico de banho frio e perguntou:

- Esse mau-humor? Tomou banho frio foi?- eu arregalei os olhos, como ela tinha adivinhado?

Aquela mulher realmente tinha algo de muito estranho. Depois conversamos um pouco ela perguntou algumas cosias sobre mim, e eu, é claro fiz algum mistério, (afinal não sabia nem quem ela era direito) e ela sorria.

Passamos a tarde juntamente com o restinho da manhã que ainda sobrava, planejando como agiríamos e estudando planilhas. O que é muito chato, mas infelizmente necessário. Quando estava prestes a voltar para casa depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho Dumbledore me chama para uma conversa.

- Sr. Malfoy, gostaria muito que o senhor me concedesse um favor. – disse o velho sempre muito polido, já eu não falei nada, já até imaginava que tipo de favor seria aquele; do tipo que o Malfoy aqui tem que arriscar a sua linda e preciosa pele em alguma estúpida missão.

- Como o senhor sabe, na nossa sede não temos mais espaço nem para um alfinete sob feitiço redutor. E mesmo assim temos um novo membro a qual não podemos nos dar o luxo de desperdiçar, temos que proteger, e abrigar.

- Zatknis?- eu já estava começando a entender o que ele queria com a aquela conversa. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo...

- Sim, ela mesma, então como o senhor está sozinho naquela enorme e devo acrescentar bela, mansão, agora que a sua noiva a Srta. Weasley, viajou, - começou com a bajulação. Quando ele falou em Virginia uma pontada dolorosa invadiu meu estômago.- pensei que não se importaria se a Srta. Zatknis passasse algum tempo lá.

Merlin eu sabia! O que ele poderia querer mais de mim? Era tudo que eu precisava, minha casa agora era um Hotel!

- Quanto tempo? – disse friamente.

- Indeterminado. Mas eu garanto a você que ela não lhe será incômoda. - disse Dumbledore unindo a ponta dos dedos de cada mão na frente do rosto e parecendo completamente alheio a conversa. "Não lhe será incomoda..." Hum... Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ele era o chefão, o grande cacique! O cara tem até a própria figurinha nos sapos de chocolate! Eu não neguei.

- Tudo bem, ela vai agora? Eu já estou indo. – perguntei secamente.

- Neste instante. – então eu desci e encontrei Zatknis, ela estava conversando com um dos gêmeos encrenca, esperei uma trégua na conversa e disse sem emoção:

- Você vai comigo.

- Certo. – ela respondeu e foi pegar a sua bagagem então aparatamos para a minha casa, no jardim.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Cap.6 Ter uma inquilina nem sempre é ruim.**

_Dois meses e uma semana depois que ela se foi_

Bom, como você pode ver eu já estou convivendo há duas semanas e meias com a Zatknis, não é tão ruim como eu imaginava, ela cozinha bem. Toda manhã ela que faz o café, e o resto das refeições, nós saímos para comer alguma coisa, ela é bem divertida e engraçada, algumas vezes é bom ter companhia, afasta os pensamentos tristes.

No primeiro dia eu estava irritado no escritório, mas por incrível que pareça ela entrou lá e nós conseguimos sustentar uma conversa de mais de cinco frases. Alguns poucos momentos que eu estou com ela a saudade diminui, em tudo ela lembra Virginia. Acho que é a falta de convivência intima com alguma mulher, ai sempre que eu vejo Zatknis eu lembro de Virginia. Pequenos gestos ou manias, como a de coçar o calcanhar com o outro pé, e o jeito que ela dorme.

Noite passada eu desci para tomar água e a porta do quarto dela estava aberta, eu como o Malfoy que sou fiquei extremamente curioso, aquela porta me chamava. Ela estava dormindo reta, com o corpo de frente para o teto e os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, igual à Virginia depois que fez o treinamento para Híbrida, respirava leve e controladamente, muito bonita sim. Fiquei para lá por um bom tempo até ela mover um braço, então eu em dei conta do que estava fazendo e o que ela pensaria se acordasse e me visse ali de pé como um idiota olhando ela dormir?

Saí e voltei rapidamente para o meu quarto sem nem ao menos me lembrar o que eu realmente havia ido fazer.

_II Parte (2 meses e duas semanas que ela se foi)_

Eu já havia passado informações sobre novos planos de ataque do Lord para a ordem, já que o ataque passado não tinha dado certo. Então ontem Dumbledore nos convocou, eu, Zatknis, e os outros, para uma reunião de emergência; lá ele falou sobre quais eram os seus planos para a ordem e no fim explicou a cada um, o que fazer e qual seria sua parte no trabalho.

Quando acabou ele pediu:

- Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Zatknis, por favor, fiquem por mais alguns instantes, eu preciso falar-lhes.- assim ela e eu nos viramos para ele, nós já estávamos saindo, mas eu me contive e encarei aqueles olhos azuis de Dumbledore por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. – Como eu vejo, os dois já se conhecem, e estão se dando bem, o que é um bom sinal.- ele sorriu bondoso para ela, mas a mim pareceu que aqueles olhos escondiam um sorriso maroto de quem consegue um intento, mas aquilo logo saiu de minha mente. Onde aquele velhote queria chegar com aquilo? Eu passei a me perguntar, mas Zatknis ao meu lado parecia bem serena e paciente. – Vocês moram na mesma casa... Mesmo que por tempo _indeterminado_. - ele acrescentou frisando o indeterminado ao me ver abrir a boca em sinal de quem iria protestas, morar junto uma bosta de morcego anorexo! Zatknis estava apenas hospedada na mansão, ele falando assim parecia até que nós tínhamos alguma coisa, nem amigos nós somos!

- Onde você quer chegar? Por favor, vá direto ao ponto. - eu cortei o falatório asmático para que pudéssemos ir embora logo.

- Eu preciso dos dois.

- Para que?- eu disse sem muita delicadeza, e sem modos já perdendo a paciência.

- É Greyback .

- O que tem ele?- eu perguntei o mais rude possível, me irritava o modo como ele demonstrava indiferença a minha irritação, a sua voz calma.

- Ele está ameaçando e desconfiando de Lupin, que como vocês sabem, está infiltrado entre os seus iguais, quero dizer os Lobisomens. - tive vontade de alfinetar "E é lá que deveria ficar." Mas não o fiz.

- Então você o quer morto?- esta foi a primeira vez que Zatknis falava na conversa, que até agora estava restrita apenas a nós dois.

- É... Como eu poderia dizer... Uma questão de sobrevivência coma-o antes que ele coma você.

- Tudo bem.- e a conversa se deu por encerrada com um aceno de cabeça do velho diretor, agora era matar aquele lobisomem o mais rápido possível.

**Lobo Greyback**

Sempre foi "amigo" de minha família, amigo entre aspas é claro, era mais um aliado que qualquer outra coisa, meu pai tina uma boa relação com ele, tinha respeito por ele e fingia existir alguma amizade entre os dois.

Já eu, para mim ele não fede nem cheira, nunca convivi muito com ele, apenas aproveitava o fato de ele ser "amigo" da família para conseguir o que queria. Intimidar é sempre uma boa prática e pode ter certeza que funciona e muito bem, eu sempre acabava com o que, ou quem queria na minha mão.

Greyback lidera os lobisomens do lado das trevas e era realmente perigoso, lunático também por sinal, eu tinha minhas dúvidas quanto a conseguir tirá-lo do caminho, tinha algumas idéias de como poderia fazer isso, mas seria arriscado, muito arriscado.

Sem contar que eu ainda iria ter que carregar a Zatknis comigo, que provavelmente só seria mais um peso para dificultar tudo. Nunca vi uma Híbrida agindo e nem tenho muita curiosidade por tal fato.

Eu sei, eu sei, minha noiva é uma, mas e daí? Eu nunca vi a Virginia em ação, sempre tentei com todas as forças argumentos, em fim todos os poderes que me cabiam faze-la não participar dos planos e se possível da Ordem, mas nem preciso afirmar que nisto eu não fui muito bem sucedido, tenho certeza de que ela participava mesmo assim escondida, fora das minhas vistas.

Mais de uma vez senti o gosto da famosa (e útil) poção do sono no meu suco, momentos antes de desmaiar pesadamente onde quer que estivesse. Normalmente eu estouraria a cabeça de quem ousasse me dopar de qualquer forma sem meu consentimento, mas não com ela, eu acho que confiava nela (ou a conhecia) o suficiente para saber que ela nunca teria coragem para me dar algo que fizesse realmente mau, ou algo do gênero.

Talvez a única pessoa em quem já confiei na vida.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Cap. 7 Banheiro, confusões e feitiço de silêncio. **

**** _3 meses que ela se foi_

Eu não fui para sede hoje, fiquei e casa organizando as idéias depois de tomar café. Eu precisava organizar o nosso plano de ação para matar o lobisomem. Passei toda a manhã, trancado no escritório, depois que Zatknis saiu (ela foi na sede) pensando e repensando, eu sabia onde Greyback ficava junto ao seu bando, em uma floresta pequena afastada, perto apenas de um povoado onde poucos bruxos moram.

A chance perfeita era quando ele saía para "caçar" ele sempre ia sozinho geralmente ele se contentava em arrancar pedaços das pessoas do povoado, mesmo que fosse estúpidas o suficiente para vagarem por ai em uma noite de lua cheia no meio do mato, (em sua maioria eram crianças). Quando estava com muita fome ou raiva, ou seja lá o que for, ele aumentava a dose.

Esta era a chance perfeita para atacar, ele não teria a quem recorrer, não poderia usar a varinha naquele estado (eu duvido muito que ele consiga segurar uma varinha com aquelas patas monstruosas).

Este era o problema as patas... Os pêlos... O focinho... Os dentes, principalmente os dentes... As garras! Era justamente quando ele estava transformado em lobisomem que o filho da mãe ia caçar! Óbvio! Esse era o único furo no meu plano perfeito. Se um de nós fossemos mordido era o fim. Adeus pele perfeita e corpo lindo, no lugar dos meus estimados cabelos loiros, pelos grossos e pretos iriam surgir toda noite de lua cheia.

Eu duvido que Virginia ainda fosse querer ficar comigo sabendo que levaria de brinde uma aberração instantânea uma vez por mês! Aquilo estava me estressando. Sabe o perigo de ser dilacerado por um lobisomem faminto não me alegra muito. Eu tinha que dar um jeito, passei bastante tempo pensando até que...

A porta do escritório se abriu e minha mão voou para a varinha, mas era só a Zatknis.

- Cheguei, Sr. Mau-humor.

- Ha-ha-ha.- disse fingindo uma risada falsa e sem humor

- Vamos almoçar? Estou morta de fome. - ela disse. Parecia alegre e não sei porque aquilo me animou um pouquinho.

- Já está na hora?- eu perguntei totalmente desorientado, nem tinha percebido o tempo passar tão rápido.

- Você está brincando?

- Que horas são?- perguntei novamente, afinal não podia ser tão tarde assim.

- São quinze para as duas. Você está realmente distraído heim?

- Nossa isso tudo!- é realmente poderia ser tão tarde assim, sim.

- Só por acaso, o que você estava fazendo que nem viu o tempo passa?- ela perguntou, é talvez eu tivesse que rever meus pensamentos sobre a relação que levávamos, ela é agradável. Geralmente eu teria me incomodado com a intromissão dos outros, mas desta vez não em incomodei. É talvez não fossemos só conhecidos.

- Pensando.- respondi a sua pergunta, não queria falar o plano agora, não com aquela falha, isso provavelmente iria assustá-la. Ela percebeu que eu não iria falar e não insistiu, então voltamos ao assunto do começo:

- Então você vai continuar ai até eu desmaiar de fome?- não consegui me conter e sorri levemente diante do drama que ela fazia.

- Não. – disse ainda rindo, levantei-me e nós fomos almoçar no lugar de sempre. A comida estava boa, conversamos algum tempo, rimos um pouco, serviu para tirar um pouco da tensão que tinha arranjado abrigo em mim.

Foi bem rápido, mas na hora que estávamos indo embora, choveu muito, desabou um temporal com direito a raio e trovoada, muita chuva mesmo, estava alagando as ruas, não tínhamos como ir embora.

Minha casa como, toda casa de bruxo que se preze, tinha toda a sua propriedade sob feitiço anti-aparatação, ou seja, não se pode aparatar dentro da propriedade Malfoy, então teríamos que aparatar bem em frente aos portões. E foi exatamente o que fizemos, aparatamos em frente aos portões de entrada com grandes "M"s cheios de arabescos, que eram o brasão da minha família, conjuramos um guarda-chuva para cada um e corremos em direção a porta, depois que eu desarmei os feitiços de segurança da mansão. O caminho passando pelos jardins, e o labirinto até as portas de mogno entalhadas também com o brasão, não é lá nenhuma maratona, mas ainda assim eu tive que diminuir o passo para pegar fôlego, e quando eu fui parando apareceu do nada uma poça enorme de lama esverdeada, na qual eu tropecei e inevitavelmente cai de cara. Uma queda ridícula!

Fiquei totalmente sujo de lama parecendo o monstro do lago Nesse, Zatknis começou a rir instantaneamente assim que me viu contorcido no chão, ela ficou tanto tempo parada que acabou se molhando por causa da chuva levada pelo vento. Ela esperou eu me levantar e entrou ainda gargalhando, eu entrei em casa altamente sujo e ensopado, subir até o meu quarto, nem em sonhos ou devaneios, logicamente, iria sujar a casa toda de lama. Então logicamente usei o primeiro banheiro que eu encontrei, sem nem reparar em que quarto era, sabia apenas que era no segundo andar. Entrei e tirei a roupa ensopada e enlameada do corpo, jogando-a aos meus pés, entrei no chuveiro, mas não antes de lançar um feitiço silenciador no ambiente, e xingar todos os xingamentos possíveis de se dizer de um fôlego só. Depois de me ensopar na chuva, e cair em uma poça de lama fedorenta e verde, não pode-se condenar ninguém por estar de péssimo humor. Ah não vamos esquecer que ainda assim o pensamento de como iríamos pegar Greyback ao deixava a minha cabeça, juntamente com os riscos que correríamos.

Droga! Minha vida estava uma merda, nada estava dando certo, nada vale a pena, em uma guerra medíocre, e lutando por um lado mais medíocre ainda o qual pouco importa se eu morro ou se eu sobrevivo, e eu sequer apoio seus ideais, pelo que eu estava lutando afinal?

Estava dando uma de herói (O que definitivamente não é meu papel preferido) e o que eu ganhava com isto? A resposta veio irônica e sarcástica na minha cabeça: Uma chance imperdível de ser morto ou virar um lobisomem, e eu ainda sou obrigado a me afastar da mulher que...

Eu realmente sou um sujeito de sorte.

Depois de algum tempo pensando ainda no plano e em como realizá-lo, ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, me virei rapidamente para ver quem era, e gritei:

- Estou aqui!- mas não adiantou em nada, Zatknis parecia não ouvir, então me lembrei, ela não poderia me ouvir, apenas eu podia ouvir ela.

Ela foi em direção a pia e se olhou no espelho, eu estava esperando ela se virar a qualquer instante para mim. Virei de costas rezando para que ela visse a minha varinha em cima da pia deduzisse a situação, o que estava acontecendo, e fosse embora, mas como os deuses têm algo contra mim, ou nunca atendem um Malfoy mesmo... Ela olhou para a varinha... Da varinha para as roupas espalhadas no chão... E finalmente para o box onde eu estava (devo acrescentar que o box daquele banheiro é de um vidro meio azulado, mas mesmo assim não em pede e olhar o que está dentro, ou neste caso _quem_).

Ela me viu e pareceu não se importar, mas então olhou novamente então seus olhos se arregalaram ao me ver de frente para ela.

- Droga...! É... Desculpe...! Eu... EU já estou indo.

E saiu ventando pela porta do banheiro, eu nem preciso mencionar o quanto foi constrangedor, realmente alguém lá em cima, não vai definitivamente com a minha cara.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Cap.8 Máquina, lobisomem e trabalho perfeito.**

_3 meses e 2 semanas_

Eu finalmente comuniquei meu plano a Zatknis, e ela por incrível que pareça não se assustou nem nada, apenas fez que tudo bem com a cabeça.

- Então é isto, você não vai perguntar nada, nem se assustar?- eu perguntei a ela.

- Por que deveria?

- Porque geralmente a perspectiva de morte não anima muito a maioria, sabe. – eu disse irônico, ela olhou para mim e deu um sorrisinho debochado, levantou uma sobrancelha (Hei quem faz isto sou eu!) e disse:

- Não se preocupe, não vou deixar ele fazer nada contra você, estará seguro comigo.

E com isso saiu do escritório, ela me deixou com a boca aberta, como se eu quem precisaria de proteção! A expressão que ela fez... Para ser mais exato a sobrancelha, bem parecida comigo, justamente como eu faço... Pensando bem, talvez ainda haja mais para saber sobre Zatknis do que eu imaginava.

Fiquei no escritório até bem mais tarde da noite do que costumo, estava planejando tudo milimetricamente para não haver erros, e tudo dar certo, pois já que a louca da Zatknis não se preocupava em morrer, eu me preocupo, e conseqüentemente eu teria que cuidar dela também. Amanhã também seria lua cheia e nós vamos fazer tudo amanhã mesmo.

Eu me levantei da minha poltrona preferida e já ia me encaminhar para a torre onde fica meu quarto, me desviei um pouco da reta e fui à cozinha não tinha bebido nada durante toda a tarde, não que eu sentisse falta, eu detesto ter que beber água!

Sim, mas eu fui à cozinha e quando estava voltando para o meu quarto (isto já estava virando rotina) vi que a porta do quarto dela estava aberta, meus olhos traidores foram direto vasculhando o quarto, procurando ela, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

Ela não estava lá! Nem na cama, nem na escrivaninha, nem em lugar algum da droga do quarto! Senti a adrenalina fluir no meu sangue que já corria rápido pelas veias, será que mesmo com toda a proteção tinham conseguido invadir a mansão a levaram ela? Não é tão impossível assim em tempos tão funestos. Ou talvez a maluca tivesse saído sozinha por ai de noite e de lua cheia (francamente eu já estava ficando realmente pirado com toda esta história de lua cheia e lobisomem). Senti meu coração acelerar, eu comecei a correr pela casa, aterrorizado com as hipóteses que começavam a surgir na minha cabeça. Se ela estivesse morta, se ela fosse encontrada morta, quem é que iria acreditar na minha inocência? Com certeza os bonzinhos da Ordem iriam me linchar vivo, e eu seria preso, e se Virginia algum dia me visse de novo eu estaria louco, totalmente perdido na insanidade, preso em minha própria mente, trancafiado em uma das várias celas de Azkaban. Droga, droga! O que aquela besta quer sumindo logo agora, no meio da noite!

Vasculhava cada canto a procura de sinais dela, por onde meus olhos passavam, a varinha em punho pronto para o ataque. Eu corria cada vez mais rápido. Quando cheguei no terceiro andar eu passei desabalado pela porta da biblioteca e olhei de relance lá dentro, então eu vi os cabelos negros ondulados caindo em cascatas pelas costas e pelo rosto dela, então de repente eu coloquei a mão no peito como se assim pudesse regular a respiração descompassada. Meu coração se acalmou, e voltou a bater na velocidade normal, afinal estava tudo bem, ela estava apenas ali, lendo.

- Ah, você está aqui é?- eu perguntei, mas não obtive resposta, ela continuou calada, imóvel.

- Zatknis?- eu cheguei mais perto e pude ver, ela estava de olhos fechados, o primeiro pensamento foi "Meu Merlin, ela está morta!" então o desespero passado voltou todo de chofre. Eu me aproximei mais e pude ver o seu peito subindo e descendo, suspirando aliviado, ela estava apenas dormindo.

Eu então decidi acordá-la para levá-la ao seu quarto, ela estava toda contorcida em uma poltrona, chamei seu nome baixinho.

- Zatknis... - Esperei um pouco para ver se ela tinha alguma reação. Nada ela nem se mexeu. - Acorde, vá para o seu quarto. - continuava dormindo profundamente, então eu tentei novamente – Acorde Zatknis. – eu disse tocando no seu ombro. Foi impressionante no instante exato que eu toquei a minha mão no ombro dela, ela abriu os olhos e as suas mãos agarraram meu braço com força, ela deu um pulo e em três segundos já estava pronta para o ataque, parecia uma leoa faminta.

- Ah, é você? Você me assustou, Malfoy. – ela disse mais calma. Olha só quem está falando!

- Você também me assustou Srta. Eu não te encontrava em lugar nenhum, estava começando a achar que você tivesse saído sozinha por ai no meio da noite, ou que tivesse sido levada!

Ela apenas sorriu misteriosamente, como se soubesse algo que eu não soubesse ainda.

- Zatknis!- eu ralhei com ela, aquilo era totalmente irritante!

- Não tenho culpa, se você é paranóico, _Draco_!- ela disse, frisando o meu nome, e rindo.

- Eu paranóico?!- perguntei indignado.

- Exato!

- Eu não sou paranóico, _Helena_!- eu disse de volta frisando o nome dela também.

- Ótimo, já temos um começo.- ela disse satisfeita como se falasse com uma criança no jardim de infância explicando que dois mais dois são quatro.

- O que?!- perguntei sem entender.

- Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome uma vez, já estava me dando nos nervos, ouvir você falando "Zatknis falando " dando nos nervos, ouvir voc jm uam criança no jardimd e infancia ei seu nome baixinho.

" o tempo todo. – Ela disse saindo do cômodo e foi para o seu quarto, ainda com o sorrisinho nos lábios. Eu também fui me deitar, toda essa loucura já havia sido suficiente por um dia.

_II Parte_

Era noite e eu estava me preparando para sair, revisando cada detalhe do plano procurando qualquer eventual falha, por menos que fosse. Nós já tínhamos terminado de discutir tudo, primeiro acharíamos Greyback e depois a Zatkn... A Helena iria ficar lá de isca para atrair a atenção dele depois eu o acertava por trás. Se isto não desse certo, nós iríamos duelar realmente.

Teria que ser tudo na mais absoluta discrição possível, pois ninguém poderia nem sonhar que seria eu ali, ou a perfeita Ordem da Fênix perderia um de seus preciosos agentes duplos, atualmente tão escassos. Ninguém mais queria se arriscar assim, todos preferiam assumir um partido, ou ficar no seu canto esperando a sua hora de morrer chegar, é obvio que o loiro perfeito aqui não estaria arriscando a pele assim se não fosse por Virginia.

Bom era nisso que eu estava pensando quando eu ouço:

- Onde você guarda a faca de cortar pão? – eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, eu estava a beira de um colapso mental totalmente concentrado na missão de enfrentar um lobisomem em toda a forma, e ela estava com fome?! Preocupada com a faca de cortar pão! Meu Merlin eu realmente mereço!

- O que?!- perguntei incrédulo, então eu olho para ela – ela vestia apenas uma blusa de alcinhas preta e um short de malha preto também. No short dela havia várias ligas pretas em que se encontravam penduradas frascos com um líquido esverdeado, e um com o líquido cristalino. Os frascos tinham a ponta como uma agulha, pareciam ter sido feitos para injetar.

- A faca de pão, onde está?- ela insistiu.

- Você é doida ou o que? Nós no meio de um inferno, altamente tensos e você com fome?- eu disse me revoltando, afinal o que era aquilo?!

- Não é para comer sua besta! È porque faltou uma das minhas facas de atirar então eu acho que você não vai se importar se eu pegar a de pão emprestada, vai?- agora eu estava realmente espantado

- Certamente que não, mas você realmente acha que elas vão servir para algo?- eu disse sarcástico, afinal uma varinha era bem melhor.

- Não é você quem é a isca é? Não, então não se meta; ou você está duvidando das minhas habilidades?

- E se estiver?- só para ver o que ela diria.

- Se você estiver, eu posso arrumar outro alvo para provar que a minha pontaria é boa, um alvo mais loiro, pálido...- ela disse arrancando com força uma das quatro facas que estavam presas à liga da cintura, e apontou para mim sorrindo debochadamente.

- Não, não, continue treinando com o outro alvo mesmo.

- Mas e a faca de pão?

- Segunda gaveta a esquerda da pia. – eu disse depois de me lembrar de onde a ruiva costumava guardar, e quando ela virou as costas para mim e já ia saindo eu perguntei – Você vai com esta roupa?

- Quem me dera... - ela disse e saiu.

Ela definitivamente não era normal mesmo, por acaso ela achava que iria derrotar o lobisomem como? Como as dançarinas de cancan fazem?

Ela iria congelar! O que estava pensando? O inverno não estava mais tão forte, mas ainda não tínhamos chegado a este ponto.

Depois de um tempo eu decidi que estava na hora de me arrumar, daqui a pouco nós teríamos que caçar o lobisomem, então eu fui para o meu quarto e peguei um suéter justo preto, vesti uma calça preta e por cima uma capa preta. Resumindo, tudo preto.

Já disse que eu fico muito bem de preto?

Bom então eu desci as escadas e fui esperar Helena na sala, não demora muito e ela aparece, também toda de preto, com a mesma blusa de antes e uma saia preta, até o joelho...

Eu não era o único que ficava bem de preto.

- Você vai de saia?- eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Vou. Qual o problema?

- Bom... Eu acho... Nada, deixa pra lá.

- Como você acha que eu vou esconder esse bando de facas e venenos?

- Venenos?

- Amador...- ela disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de decepção, aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Eu?! Amador, Zatknis?! - mas ela não em deixou terminar e me cortou no meio do insulto que eu ia dizer para ela.

- Se me chamar de Zatknis mais uma vez, eu vou mudar de idéia sobre a questão do alvo!- ela disse com um leve toque de irritação escapando na voz.

- Tudo bem _Helena_. – e nós aparatamos.

No momento em que eu senti o chão sobre os meus pés, eu senti algo frio escorrendo da minha cabeça para o resto do corpo, lembrava terrivelmente ovo, como se tivessem quebrado um ovo na minha cabeça. Eu olhei para ela e ela falou:

- Eu desiludi você – disse ela se desiludindo também. Olhei para mim mesmo, parecia um camaleão, não que tivesse adquirido a aparência de um, mas porque eu adquiria as cores do ambiente a minha volta, uma boa idéia dela.

Não demorou muito e nós ouvimos um uivo longe, mas nem eu, nem ela dissemos nada. Eu apenas apontei para a direção que parecia vir o som e seguimos andando naquela direção. Logo nos começamos a apressar o paço e não demorou muito estávamos correndo, os barulhos de uivos estavam se distanciando, então eu comecei a falar alto e andar fazendo muito mais barulho que o necessário, lembrei de uma coisa que estudamos no terceiro ano quando tínhamos estudado lobisomens com um outro lobisomem (que irônico), os bichos tem uma ótima audição ou coisa parecida, e precisávamos atraí-lo para nós.

Não demorou muito e ouvimos barulho de alguma coisa com pés definitivamente grandes correndo na grama, então Helena retirou o feitiço da desilusão, para que o monstro pudesse ver ela. Colocou uma das mãos na perna por baixo da saia, e com a oura disse para eu me esconder, depois disso só deu tempo de contar até cinco e o monstro apareceu desabalado, tomou impulso e pulou direto em cima dela.

Zatknis foi derrubada de costas para o chão, com um baque que foi no mínimo doloroso, e o monstro por cima dela, ele se contorcia tentando a todo custo morder o pescoço dela, que era a parte mais próxima dos dentes, eu definitivamente não queria estar no lugar dela.

Então finalmente chegou a minha vez, ela conseguiu sair das garras dele de algum modo, e os dois se separaram e ficara andando em círculos esperando para ver quem atacava primeiro. O lobisomem virou de costas para mim, era o que eu esperava.

- Estupefaça!- eu gritei, mas neste momento eu percebi a diferença entre um lobisomem e um lobo (alem do tamanho e dos dentes é claro), a pele. Nem todo feitiço penetra ali; ou seja, Greyback nem se virou para mim e investiu contra Zatknis de novo, desta vez ela estava preparada, enquanto eles rolavam no chão ouvi um ganido no meio do bolo de pêlos e pernas que eram os dois, então eu fiquei sabendo que ela tinha realmente encontrado a faca de pão, e bom, definitivamente eu não queria mais cortar nada para fins culinários com ela.

Eu vi que ela cravara a faca nas costas dele, e o lobisomem andava meio desnorteado para longe. Ela mirava nele e disparava um feitiço trás do outro, provavelmente ela também não sabia que a pele dele era tão resistente. Então foi a minha vez de me ver frente a frente com aquilo, ele voou para cima de mim, e eu corri como um desesperado, mas logo eu ouvi um baque forte atrás de mim, o lobisomem estava caído com duas facas cravadas nas costas e lá mais atrás vinha Helena correndo.

Ela me alcançou e me empurrou para o lado e se pôs entre mim e o bicho que mesmo com duas facadas profundas continuava vivo e estava se pondo de pé rapidamente.

Nunca vi nada tão difícil de se matar! Ele atacou, mas não ela, eu! Ele grudou em mim e eu tentava me desfazer dele de todos os modos, mas era difícil, ele me arranhava, e minha roupa já estava toda em frangalhos, ouvi outra seqüência de feitiços ao longe, helena ainda tentava me libertar com feitiços. Será que ela ainda não tinha percebido?

Até que ela desistiu da varinha e pulou em cima do monstro que estava em cima de mim, ela tinha uma faca da lâmina afiada encostada no pescoço de Greyback que por sua vez se levantou e parou de tentar me morder, ele se sacudia e tentava se livrar de Zatknis. O comensal uivou alto quando ela conseguiu enfiar a faca na sua barriga e eu ouvi ela gritar:

- Agora!

Eu não tinha entendido, feitiços não adiantavam naquela coisa, e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela boca enorme escancarada. Então percebi! A boca! Na boca ele não tinha defesas, a pele não era tão resistente, ali as maldições e feitiços não iriam só ricochetear.

Então eu disse finalmente o que acabou com aquilo tudo.

- Avada Kedavra!- no mesmo instante ouvi um rumorejo e Greyback caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Então me deixei cair ajoelhado no chão eu estava muito cansado e machucado em alguns lugares.

Helena conseguiu sair de baixo do corpanzil do monstro e veio me ajudar, ela em abraçou forte e fez força para me levantar, foi uma sensação muito reconfortante eu quase esqueci onde estava e o cansaço pareceu em abandonar. Então ela me soltou e eu permaneci quieto de forma que tudo veio à tona novamente.

- Você está bem?- eu perguntei.

- Estou.- ela respondeu com a voz fraca e ofegante.

- Vamos logo então. - e logo depois aparatamos na propriedade.

Mas havia alguma estranha com ela. E logo eu vi. As vestes pretas de Helena estavam cobertas de sangue, ela ofegava violentamente com a mão na barriga, eu olhei e me alarmei na mesma hora, temendo pelo pior.

Ela viu minha expressão e para onde meus olhos apontavam e com isso disse:

- Não... Ele não me mordeu... Foram apenas as garras...

- Deixe-me...

- Não, eu vou aparatar na ordem, eles iram saber melhor o que fazer... Alem do mais você... Está muito... Cansado, durma.

E dizendo isso sumiu no ar, como é que eu poderia dormir depois disso, já estava amanhecendo. Sua barriga sangrava muito.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Cap. 9 Amizade? É, talvez...**

_3 meses 2 semanas e 1 dia._

Helena ainda não voltou! Desde ontem a noite... Desde quando nós voltamos depois de acabar com Greyback... Ela estava com um corte realmente feio na barriga, sangrava muito. Será que havia sido uma mordida? Mas de qualquer forma, ela negou essa possibilidade terminantemente.

Já tomei café, eu mesmo tive que me dar o trabalho de preparar, todos me dizem que não tenho dotes culinários, mas não estava ruim. Passei grande parte do dia vagando pela casa, li alguns livros, mas como não consegui me concentrar em nenhuma das inúmeras palavras que passavam em frente aos meus olhos, eu guardei novamente todos os livros de volta na estante. Se ela ficasse muito mal, ou pior se morresse de quem seria a culpa? Minha é claro! Todos me culpariam.

Fui ao ateliê e olhei todas as minhas obras incompletas, alguns jardins nevados, castelos russos, sombras, e um dos meus preferidos, a lua cheia no céu com algumas nuvens nublando-o acima de uma floresta escura. Agora aquela lua me fazia lembrar da noite anterior, então minha mente que até agora estivera vagando, foi tomada por lembranças sombrias da noite passada: Greyback rolando no chão junto com Zatknis, Greyback com as facas cravadas nas costas, Greyback ferindo Helena! Aquilo tudo me atormentava muito, então eu sacudi a cabeça como se assim pudesse em livrar de tudo, como se pudesse fingir que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Eu tinha dito ao velho, tinha dito ao Dumbledore, eu não preciso de ninguém comigo, não preciso de ajuda para realizar as missões a mim dirigidas, mas como sempre ninguém nunca me ouve naquela maldita Ordem!

Meu olhar foi atraído para outro quadro, este estava coberto por um pano, provavelmente inacabado. Eu fui até lá e tirei o pano de cima e vi o que havia começado, era Virginia. Ela estava linda, mas não estava totalmente pintada, apenas o cabelo estava terminado o rosto ainda faltava. Então peguei o pincel e as tintas e comecei a pintar.

Era uma forma de afastar os maus pensamentos, ninguém nunca entrava no meu ateliê, nem no meu jardim de inverno, nem Virginia nunca tinha posto o pé no jardim ou no ateliê. Ela sabia que eu ficaria muitíssimo irritado se entrasse, ali. Por quantas horas eu fiquei ali? Não sei dizer exatamente, mas foi o suficiente para terminar o quadro.

Eu olhei de perto, é parecia bom... Dei dois passos para trás, para olhar mais de longe e ter uma visão mais ampla. Eu arregalei os olhos, aquela não era Virginia! Não completamente. Tinha o cabelo o formato do rosto e o nariz de Virginia, mas todas as outras feições, a cor dos olhos, o jeito de sorrir eram de Helena! Eu devia estar ficando louco! O que era quilo? Era para eu ter desenhado Virginia e não Helena! Eu não podia estar confundindo minha noiva com Helena! O que estava acontecendo comigo?!

_Parte II _

**_3meses duas semanas e 3 dias_**

Ta legal, agora eu estava preocupado, será que ela estava tão mal assim? Eu me perguntava no jardim de inverno, sentado em um banco olhando uma fonte de mármore preto cuspir água pela boca.

Já faz dois dias que eu não tenho visto Zatknis, eu já estava pensando no pior, não conseguia entender porque ela ainda não havia voltado. Eu detestava ter que admitir isso, mas Helena faz falta para mim. Ela era a única companhia que eu tinha em casa, durante este tempo, não que eu não gostasse de ficar só é claro, mas isto, combinado com a saudade de Virginia estava me deixando louco.

Será que ela não queria voltar? Será que ela tinha voltado para o lugar de onde veio? Depois de tanto me perguntar o que teria acontecido eu resolvi descobrir por mim mesmo. Fui lá.

Quando cheguei à Ordem hesitei, duvidei, coisa que eu raramente faço. Será que deveria ir mesmo? Ou ela simplesmente não queria mais voltar para a mansão? Quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo, devia estar parecendo um tolo! Fiz um aceno com a mão como que para varrer aquele assunto da minha cabeça. Pus o pé na soleira e mentalizei a porta e a casa surgirem.

A casa estava calma, entrei, ninguém na sala, nem na cozinha. Helena provavelmente estaria em um dos quartos nos andares de cima. Eu fui subindo silenciosamente, a sede raramente ficava tão vazia... Abri a porta do primeiro quarto, nada, ninguém ali, apenas camas desarrumadas e vazias.

Saí e abri a segunda porta, e então eu vi alguém deitado sob vários cobertores e olhei o mar de cabelos negros ondulados esparramados no travesseiro. Reconheci imediatamente "Ela está viva, apenas dormindo" eu pensei.

Sorri e suspirei aliviado, e assim toda a preocupação que pesava sobre os meus ombros se esvaiu da minha mente. Então eu ouvi uma voz:

- Você? Veio visitá-la? - era Tonks.

- Sim. – falei apressadamente. – Posso falar com ela?

- Pode sim, ela apenas não vai responder.

- Por que?- perguntei meio alarmado novamente.

- Poção do morto-vivo, ela vai acordar a qualquer instante. Mas fique a vontade. – ela saiu e me deixou sozinho no quarto com Helena totalmente descordada.

Pensei na possibilidade de sair também afinal, qual era o sentido de falar com alguém que dorme. Mas não saí. Andei até perto da cama, não havia onde sentar, então e sentei nos pés da cama e em dois segundos me via no chão caído e Helena ajoelhada na cama, ela havia me chutado e estava com uma faca que não sei de onde ela havia tirado (ao menos não havia nenhuma por perto). Pronta para atacar. Essa mulher só podia ser maluca!

- Draco?- ela falou baixando a guarda ao me ver caído de forma desajeitada naquele chão.

- Quem você esperava? Voldemort? - disse eu irritado, e me levantando, tirei a capa e coloquei sobre uma mesa próxima, e passei a mão pelo cabelo para ajeitar uma bagunça inexistente.

- Qualquer um menos você. - ela disse se deitando novamente, e parecendo mais calma.

- Nossa, obrigado por me excluir da grande maioria, mas realmente dava para ver pelo jeito que você me recebeu. Estou indo. – Eu disse virando as costas, e girando a maçaneta.

- Eu não atacaria se soubesse que era você. - ela disse séria me encarando, eu podia sentir os olhos dela em mim mesmo de costas.

Senti uma coisa reconfortante se espalhar pelo meu corpo, sorri involuntariamente, e sem poder me conter perguntei:

- Por que você não me atacaria?- eu sei. Eu sei, uma pergunta idiota, mas naquela hora não era eu. Juro que eu estava fora de mim, eu nunca faria uma coisa tão... Tão... Boba. Tão tola que nem essa.

- Você não representa perigo... Você é meu amigo. - ela disse desviando o olhar e mirando um ponto qualquer no teto.

Então ela me considerava um amigo? Deveria me sentir bem ou mau com isso? Não sabia como eu mesmo estava me sentindo naquele momento, uma sensação um tanto quanto desconhecida.

- Você tem razão... Eu não represento perigo... Para você. - eu acrescentei rapidamente e de repente ela se ajoelhou e me olhou profundamente nos olhos, acho que talvez ela tenha visto uma brecha, uma faísca que pudesse amenizar o azul impenetrável (pelo que sempre me dizem) que se forma nos meus olhos, que pareciam perfurarem-na. Então ela me abraçou, e eu hesitei por um instante, sem saber se deveria ou não abraçá-la de volta, sem saber o que fazer, a abracei-a.

Aquilo tudo era tão surreal que se me contassem depois eu diria que era mentira descarada, eu estava fraquejando ali, com já havia feito uma vez antes...

Nunca fui meloso, ou todo sentimental, mas pensando bem talvez nós pudéssemos ser... Talvez nós fossemos... Amigos.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Cap.10 Mais trabalho...**

_4 meses_

How long, before I get in?

Before it starts, before I begin?

How long before you decide?

before I know what it feels like?

Estou sem muita disposição para escrever, cansaço, olheiras e muito... Muito, trabalho.

É este trabalho que está acabando comigo, mas eu vou resistir, tenho que resistir, afinal é a minha obrigação. Eu sou um Malfoy.

Nunca mais tive nenhuma missão, ou "trabalho", como se chame, com Helena, afinal nunca mais tinha tido outro trabalho na ordem a não ser o de levar informações, do Lord e dos comensais, o que de fato já é perigoso o suficiente para mim. Mas isto é apenas na Ordem.

O Lord estava convicto de que havia um espião entre nós, um traidor que passava informações para Dumbledore. Este espião é obvio sou eu.

E ele irá descobrir cedo ou tarde que sou eu, quando este dia chegar, não haverá muitas pessoas a lamentar. Não se ouve as pessoas elogiando os Malfoys por ai, portanto, eu duvido muito que depois de morto alguém vá ouvir qualquer comentário deste tipo: "O garoto Malfoy morreu tão jovem.. Tão honesto e honrado; é uma perda lamentável."

Até porque nunca fui nem honesto, nem honrado e eu me orgulho disto, isso são valores para pessoas fracas. E eu não sou uma delas.

Where to, where do I go?

If you never try, then you'll never know

How long do I have to climb?

Up on the side of this mountain of mine?

Faz uma semana que eu matei um membro da Ordem, o ladrãozinho, Mundungus Fletcher. Estávamos em uma emboscada, eu junto com os outros comensais no meio de uma confusão:

- Desaparatem! Desaparatem! – gritava Bella com toda a força que seus pulmões conseguiam. Os membros da Ordem estavam lá, a casa abandonada, tinham nos encurralado. Choviam feitiços, azarações e maldições para todas as direções, tinha alguns membros da Ordem no chão, mas também havia alguns comensais fazendo companhia a eles no chão poeirento do local, como: Crabbe, Goyle e Macnair, pelo que eu pude ver. Havia sido eu mesmo quem deu as informações precisas para que os membros da Ordem preparassem a emboscada, então eu tinha que manter o meu disfarce. Os membros da Ordem tentavam não me atingir, e vice versa, ao menos este era o combinado, e eu tenho a leve impressão que uma vez ou outra quando um Weasley me atingia, era de propósito, mas claro iria ficar muito estranho se eu fosse o único comensal a não ser atacado, ou se eu não atacasse. Todos iriam ficar sabendo que o traidor sou eu, e minha querida tia Bella como fanática que ela é, não demoraria meia hora para perceber, e me mataria ali mesmo. Então esporadicamente eu lançava uma maldição imperdoável, naquela direção onde eles estavam, errando de propósito, tá, não_ tão_ esporadicamente.

Look up, I look up at night

Planets are moving at the speed of light

Climb up, up in the trees

Every chance you get is a chance you seize

How long am I gonna stand

With my head stuck under the sand?

I'll start before I can stop

Before I see things the right way up

Mas, voltando aos acontecimentos, nós tentamos aparatar, mas como logo percebemos, não era possível, a Ordem tinha protegido o lugar com feitiços.

Tinha que sair dali rápido então eu vasculhei todo o lugar com os olhos atrás de alguma passagem, alguma porta por onde eu pudesse escapar. Eu fingia um duelo violento com Olho-tonto Moody enquanto procurava, e _coincidentemente_ tanto a minha mira quanto a dele, estavam horríveis, falhando todo o tempo, e nos fazendo errar a direção dos feitiços. Não comentando que eu tive que me esquivar de uns dez, que estavam vindo na minha direção de verdade, o que eu posso fazer...? O auror velhote não confia em mim, de jeito nenhum, vive dizendo a Dumbledore que eu vou traí-los mais cedo ou mais tarde; em parte isto deve ser por causa do meu pai, e da fama da minha família.

All that noise and

all that sound

All those places I got found

And birds go flying at the speed of sound

To show you how it all began

Birds came flying from the underground

If you could see it, then you'll understand

Depois o lobisomem entrou na briga também, acho que estava vendo as reais intenções do Moody, ou talvez... Não sei, mas o fato é que ele entrou também, e ocupou o lugar auror, que fingiu ser pego por uma de minhas azarações, então acho que ele notou que eu não parava de olhar para os lados, para as paredes procurando uma saída e sussurrou baixinho para mim depois de "se recuperar do impacto" enquanto fingia me enforcar contra a parede, rejeitando a varinha:

- Perto do quadro da Dama de Rubis... Uma passagem... - falou ofegante, mas ele não teve como terminar de falar, eu o atingi com um soco no estomago, e logo que ele caiu. Pulei por cima do seu corpo e fui direto para o lugar que ele havia me dito, mas eu ainda pude ouvir a voz da minha tia as minhas costas:

- Todos sigam Draco! Por ali!

Ideas that you'll never find

All the inventors could never design

The buildings that you put up

Japan and China all lit up

A sign that I couldn't read

Or the light that I couldn't see

Some things you have to believe

But others are puzzles, puzzling me

"Droga!" eu pensei enquanto estava no meio do túnel velho e mofento. De repente vi um bolo de panos agachado ao lado da parede.

- Mundungus!

- Malfoy! Como está tudo bem lá em cima? Já posso subir sem risco.

- Saia daqui Fletcher, ai vem vindo... - mas eu não tive tempo de terminar a frase e suspendi a varinha para Fletcher no momento em que ouvi:

- Draco, por que está parado ai?! Mate ele! Vamos logo!- era Bella que vinha com os outros comensais restantes. Então eu não tive chance olhei para o bruxo moribundo aos meus pés, eu não podia apenas estupora-lo minha tia iria perguntar por que não acabar logo com ele, assim já seria menos um.

Então eu sussurrei:

- Avada Kedavra. - e ele caiu no chão inerte.

All that noise and all that sound

All those places I got found

And birds go flying at the speed of sound

To show you how it all began

Birds came flying from the underground

If you could see it, then you'd understand

Ah when you see it, then you'll understand

Eu não tive escolha era ele ou eu era desmascarado e morto ali mesmo! Ninguém poderia me culpar, o que fariam se fosse com eles, se estivessem no meu lugar? Dois dias depois Dumbledore me chamou disse que queria conversar comigo, falou... Perguntou por que eu havia feito aquilo e pediu para eu explicar tudo passos a passo, detalhe por detalhe. Depois disso os membros passaram a cochichar menos pelas minhas costas, e a me evitar também. Tenho certeza que nenhum deles confia m mim, alguns ainda pensam que eu devo ter matado Fletcher de propósito. Chega a ser irônico, mas eu não em importo. Exceção Helena, fiquei impressionado tenho que acrescentar, me defendeu com unhas e dentes; parecia que ela...

All those signs I knew what they meant

Some things you can't invent

Some get made and some get sent

And birds go flying at the speed of sound

To show you how it all began

Birds came flying from the underground

If you could see it, then you'd understand

Ah when you see it, then you'll understand

Não, não... É melhor não tirar conclusões precipitadas, nunca fui de fazê-lo, não é agora que irei.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Cap.11 Garganta doendo, Febre e Perigosas Alucinações.**

_4 meses e duas semanas_

"DROGA! Eu estou doente." Foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando acordei e senti a minha garganta queimar, irritada, e dolorida.

Ou seja, o dia já começou ruim para mim, e para quem estava a minha volta. Eu mal conseguia mexer a língua sem sentir dor. E pelo que parece meu corpo quis entrar em sintonia com a garganta, e logo depois de quarenta minutos, tudo doía até o cabelo, se analisar bem...

Fiquei deitado na cama, na esperança que fosse apenas um mal estar passageiro, mas como eu sabia, não era. Tentava dormir, mas é claro que não obtive sucesso e um frio desumano se apoderou de mim.

Senti meus olhos pesados e quentes o corpo mais mole e indisposto ainda, se isso é possível, ai mesmo que não levantei, passei a manhã toda deitado e enrolado, os calafrios chegaram e tomaram meu corpo de assalto me fazendo tremer todo, parecia que eu iria morrer.

Vamos deixar tudo bem claro, eu odeio ficar doente, não é que eu simplesmente não goste ou me incomode com isso, não é isso, eu odeio ficar doente, detesto adoecer, insuportável, inaceitável ficar doente. È um estado em que você fica vulnerável, e precisa sempre de alguém por perto para cuidar de você! E isso para mim é inaceitável, até porque depois fico em dívida com esta pessoa.

Nas poucas vezes que eu adoeço quem cuida de mim é Virginia, mas eu nunca fico muito tempo de cama, não me importo quando é ela quem cuida de mim, até porque assim ela fica só comigo, posso ficar com ela só para mim, durante um bom tempo.

Para completar tudo eu sempre sinto dores horríveis na garganta, tanto que às vezes perco a voz e fico rouco e fanho por um bom tempo, com a voz horrorosa.

Resumindo para minha lista de coisas que eu odeio e detesto, ficar doente está em primeiro lugar. Não! Segundo, pois tomar banho frio está em primeiro lugar.

Sim, mas voltando ao assunto eu estava sofrendo com violentos calafrios percorrendo o meu corpo, e certamente estava com febre alta.

Então ouvi alguém batendo na porta, e Helena entrou, eu não consegui ver o rosto dela, porque estava de costas para a porta, mas ela disse:

- Draco... Eu posso entrar?- na hora eu não estava atento a isto, mas agora me recordo que sua voz possuía um tom leve de hesitação. Naquela hora o mau-humor falou mais alto e eu pensei, pois falar estava fora de cogitação, "Quem pensa que é, já entrou mesmo!". Mas não disse nada, apenas tremi e gemi em resposta.

- Draco... Você não vai se levantar...? Já são quase duas horas da tarde. - eu não fazia idéia de que era tão tarde assim, mas continuei sem fazer nada, então eu ouvi os passos de pés descalços no carpete, chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Você está bem?- agora ela soava preocupada.

Como eu continuava sem responder, ela chegou mais perto, provavelmente ouviu meus gemidos e viu o bolo de lençóis tremendo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e virou meu rosto com cuidado, delicadamente, para eu poder encará-la, então eu abri os olhos. Ela tocou a minha testa e disse preocupada.

- Você está ardendo em febre! Oh, eu Deus!

Continuei tremendo enquanto ela me olhava assustada e extremamente preocupada.

- Você tem alguma poção para febre aqui? No armário lá de baixo não tem nenhuma! Espere aqui eu vou ver no armário do banheiro!- no momento eu não percebi nada, mas depois pensando bem, e analisando o que ela disse, fiquei um pouco intrigado, como ela poderia sab... Mas deixando isto de lado ela levantou e voltou com um vidro de liquido azul e me fez tomar tudo. Gemi e fiz uma leve careta, afinal nem o mais forte dos humanos não agüentaria aquele gosto horrendo.

O remédio não demorou muito a fazer efeito, acho que apenas demorou dez minutos, infinitos dez minutos. Enquanto isso Helena estava sentada na cama e me olhando da mesma forma preocupada enquanto eu tremia e gemia eventualmente de desconforto (o remédio é cruel, causa náuseas, e por três vezes quase vomitei.) até que ela finalmente perguntou o que estava ansiosa para saber:

- Você está melhor?- realmente eu fui melhorando lentamente tirando a garganta que ainda doía bastante, mas eu fiz um esforço e falei depois de tanto tempo calado gemendo.

- Um pouco, mas a garganta ainda dói. - disse eu com uma voz soprada e fraca um pouco falhando.

Ela me pareceu mais aliviada e respondeu:

- Dói é...?- pensativa – Ao menos a febre abaixou um pouco, logo terá passado. Mas para a dor da garganta você não pode tomar nada ainda, tem que esperar oito horas para não misturar com a poção para febre.

Oito horas! Era pedir demais para alguém que estava definhando de dor como eu, mas quem disse que eu tinha escolha?

- Durma quando der a hora eu lhe acordo.- Helena falou enquanto passava a mão lentamente pelo meu cabelo, deste jeito eu não demorei nada a dormir

Dormindo ao menos eu não sentia tanto assim o mal estar, e ainda tentava relaxar um pouco. Era estranho ela cuidando de mim, não era igual a Virginia, ela parecia receosa do que dizer, e preocupada com o que eu poderia achar. Mas o que a atormentava mais estava escrito nos seus olhos, era se eu ficaria bom ou não, enquanto ela passava a mão cuidadosamente no meu cabelo, eu pensava como a situação era inusitada, uma amiga que cuidava de mim doente, ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse. Nem mesmo Blás, e olha que aquele ali não é muito normal.

Se alguém dissesse a Zabini isso, ele mandaria a pessoa direto para um manicômio e mandaria aplicar doses altas de remédios controlados. Se fosse ele no meu lugar, com certeza já estaria dando em cima dela, quer dizer; não... Pensando bem... Já estaria agarrando ela. Ele não tem jeito, lembro que ficava mandando indiretas para Virginia quando eu estava com ela, só para me provocar. Então a vontade de sorrir me fez estremecer de olhos fechados, enquanto eu imaginava ele levando um tapa depois de se aproveitar da situação, e tentar a garra-la.

- Você está bem Draco?- ela perguntou ao sentir meu estremecimento.

- Uhum.- eu respondei, quando uma nova onde de calafrios e dores no corpo, me atacou novamente. Na verdade eu não estava bem, mas o que eu diria a ela, ela já aparentava estar preocupada o suficiente.

Não demorou muito e eu caí no sono profundo esquecendo todos os pensamentos anteriores.

LISTA DAS COISAS QUE EU MAIS ODEIO:

1º Tomar banho frio.

2º Ficar doente...

3º Sentir saudades.

4º Grinfinórios. (Indiscutível)

5º Lufa-Lufas (Perdedores)

6º Traidores do sangue.

7º Trouxas.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Cap. 12 Delírios**

_quatro meses e três semanas _

Durante o tempo em que a minha doença persistiu sofri, febre, dores e delírios, sem contar com os calafrios. Em uma das muitas noites tortuosas, minha febre conseguiu alcançar o ápice, o seu ponto forte, e eu mergulhei em sonhos e pesadelos, sem sentido, delirei.

Helena que neste meio tempo não havia saído de perto de mim nem para comer, ta, tudo bem... Às vezes ela saía para preparar a minha comida e a dela.

Mas fora isto ela estava sempre lá, marcando a hora de tomar a poção e dizendo palavras que ela julgava me tranqüilizar, e até ajudavam um pouquinho: "Calma apenas tome isto , e tudo vai ficar bem" ou "Já vai passar." ou "Relaxe, tudo vai acabar logo, e você logo vai ficar bom." E até mesmo para me obrigar o tomar os remédios gritando comigo coisas do tipo: "Sr. Malfoy, você vai tomar está poção por bem ou por mal, e acredite eu tenho mais de dez maneiras diferentes de fazer isso descer sua goela abaixo!"

E é claro que diante desta ameaça eu cedia visivelmente e acabava sempre tomando a droga do remédio que na maioria das vezes tinha um gosto nojento, mas acabava fazendo efeito.

De qualquer forma ela estava sempre lá, e eu gostava disto, sua presença pode-se dizer assim que era reconfortante, quando ela estava lá tudo aprecia um pouco mais suportável, até mesmo a dor na garganta e os calafrios. E sendo assim no meio da noite, quando eu comecei a murmurar coisas sem sentido delirando, ela estava lá sentada na cabeceira da minha cama como sempre, sua mão repousava levemente sobre os meus cabelos.

E o pior de tudo é que eu não falei coisas totalmente incoerentes como o normal. Algumas coisas infelizmente faziam sentido. Eu tenho lembranças muito vagas desta noite, mas a mais vergonhosa foi:

Eu estava me contorcendo e suando muito e ocasionalmente murmurava coisas como:

- Na Alemanha... Volte...! Não... Volte!

Então Helena acordou assustada e perguntou:

- Alemanha?

- Virginia! Não! Volte... Cuidado...! – eu continuava alheio às interrogações de Helena.

- Draco está tudo bem; Virginia está na Alemanha. Está tudo bem com ela...

- Não, volte aqui... Weasley! - eu continuava (de acordo com o que Helena em disse no outro dia) gritando por Virginia como um condenado, como se quisesse livrá-la da forca. – Atrás de você! Virginia corra...

- Draco por Merlin! Volte a si. Você está delirando, não há nada que respire neste quarto alem de nós dois! – mas claro como pessoa delirante eu não ouvi, ou não prestei atenção, não me lembro.

- Corra... Não! Não vou deixar... Corra! Vá rápido!

- Não, Draco acorde, você está apenas sonhando, delirando, ninguém está sendo perseguido, ela está bem, está na Alemanha, está segura!

Helena me sacudia tentando me acordar sem sucesso, eu apenas me debatia mais ainda, não sei como não acabei machucando ela. Meus sonhos eram muito confusos, até agora não me lembro direito sobre o que se tratavam, lembro de ver Virginia correndo, e depois alguém prendendo Helena. Mas são apenas memórias vagas... Mas lembro muito bem a sensação que isso me causava, eu estava em desespero completo!

- Virginia... Volte! Helena! Helena me ajude... Não! Não toquem nela...! Não; soltem Helena...!

- Eu estou bem, estou aqui ao seu lado, por favor acorde! Eu estou segurando a sua mão! Me ouça!

- Helena venha! Eu mato vocês...!Não toquem nela... Não encostem um dedo nela! Um arranhão... Mato... Bosta de Morcego!- foi quando eu comecei a me debater intensamente e com força, agarrando o edredom e os lençóis. Helena estava tentando me segurar.

Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso... Eu, num átimo do meu sonho, abracei-a com força puxando-a para mim, ela caiu na cama ao meu lado e mesmo assim não a soltei, e como sou muito mais forte que ela nem que ela quisesse não conseguiria se soltar. Segurei-a com força, perto de mim, não sei como ela não gritou de dor, ou me bateu.Acho que pensava estar protegendo ela de algo invisível aos seus olhos, mas visível aos meus.

Mas depois disto eu parei de gritar e me remexer, como se ter feito o que fiz, já não fosse suficiente por uma noite. Então eu apenas resmungava levemente, e ela murmurava ao meu ouvido para me acalmar:

- Pronto... Tudo bem agora...? Estou aqui pertinho de você... Apenas durma... – ela dizia enquanto passava a mão levemente pelas minhas costas. E finalmente eu me acalmei, aquela noite havia sido uma bagunça total!

Fico pensando como ela suportou tudo aquilo e ainda foi amigável comigo, tentou me acalmar ainda por cima depois que eu quase esmaguei as costelas dela contra o meu peito.

Se fosse eu no lugar dela, não teria feito nem a metade do que ela fez, teria no máximo estúpido ela de remédios e iria dormir, ou alguém realmente acha que eu ficaria das doze horas da noite até as cinco e pouca da manhã cuidando de um doente delirante? Não mesmo...

Mas outra coisa que me perturbou também, foi que no meio de toda aquela confusão em que eu chamava por Virginia ela disse: "Draco, está tudo bem, Virginia está na Alemanha."

Eu não tinha dito a ninguém onde Virginia está, nem mesmo para a mãe dela, ou qualquer outro membro daquela detestável família e todos acharam melhor assim.

Então como Helena poderia saber?

Tudo bem que eu mencionei a Alemanha em meus devaneios e logo depois o nome Virginia , mas eu estava delirando e isto não dá para provar nada! Simplesmente acho meio improvável ela ter entendido tudo com apenas duas palavras.

Afinal eu poderia ter dito qualquer outro país, Jamaica, Iraque, Peru, Chile Rússia: quer dizer eu estava delirando! Ocorreu-me agora uma possibilidade, será que Helena havia mexido em minhas anotações e descoberto? Eu as deixo normalmente no criado mudo ao lado da cama, é bem provável que por curiosidade tenha aberto para ler e descoberto o paradeiro de Virginia... E tinha omitido essa parte da história de mim quando a a contou, provavelmente. Eu estava sendo muito descuidado com isso.

No outro dia quando eu acordei, senti um cheiro familiar e sorri, esperando ver a aquela cabeleira conhecida... Mas quando eu vi realmente os cabelos pretos reluzentes espalhados pelo meu peito, com a cabeça no meu ombro, percebi quem era na verdade. Zatknis.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei a minha situação, eu parecia um carrapato muito branco grudado em Helena que ressonava levemente em meus braços com uma das mãos nas minhas costas.

Meu Merlin! O que eu tinha feito ali?! Eu pensei em desespero. Então eu vasculhei a minha mente, atrás de alguma resposta para aquilo, e me surgiram vagas lembranças da noite passada, da febre, do delírio, do sonho, assim eu me tranqüilizei mais. E mais tarde no café Helena completou as minhas lembranças para que eu pudesse contar tudo

**Continuação da lista:**

8º Gente fraca

9º Me sentir culpado (mas como isso nunca acontece com freqüência...)

10º _Delirar._


	14. Capítulo 13

**Cap. 13 Voz rouca, Pintura, e Coisas que não deveriam acontecer.**

_cinco meses_

O resto da semana passada eu passei bem melhor, não tive febre, e a garganta não doía mais, agora o problema era a minha voz, que passou de fanha para rouca.

Eu levantei, parecia um belo dia para tomar meu café que Helena já havia preparado de forma eficiente e encontrei-a sentada á mesa.

- Bom dia, está melhor?

- Estou.- quando eu falei ela esboçou um leve sorriso no rosto parecendo divertida com alguma coisa.

- Como passou a noite? Nada de febre?

- Bem, eu até que dormi bem, não tive febre nem nada. – eu respondi calmamente, e aquele sorriso no rosto dela se alargou mais ainda, então assim, do nada ela falou:

- Draco fala: "Mamãe". - eu não entendi onde ela queria chegar com aquilo e a olhei de forma estranha como se perguntasse se ela estava bem.

- Porque eu faria isso?

- Apenas fale. - ela disse ainda sorrindo.

- Você está bem?- eu insisti sem compreender.

- Diga!- ela pediu. Eu não entendi nada e fiz o que ela pediu de uma vez.

- Mamãe.- no mesmo instante eu entendi, logo que ela explodiu em gargalhadas.

Eu tentei corajosamente pronunciar "Mamãe", mas o que tinha saído da minha boca, havia sido uma mistura de "Banbãe" com qualquer outra coisa ridícula. A minha voz estava rouca e fanha. Um horror, e Helena estava rindo disto. Do fato de eu parecer um aleijado das cordas vocais. Amaldiçoei os deuses que me "protegiam"...

Se não bastasse eu ter adoecido e passado por todo aquele tormento, ainda por cima eu iria ter que agüentar Helena me gozando até a minha voz voltar ao normal!?

Isso me deixava aumente irritado. Eu tomei café irritado e tentei passar o maior tempo possível calado e quieto, mas isso era quase impossível, ela me fazia falar de propósito e depois ficava rindo. Quando acabei de comer já estava irritado o suficiente com os ataques freqüentes de risos que Helena tentava abafar, mas não era nem preciso dizer que ela não estava tendo nenhum sucesso, não estava conseguindo.

Acho que ela percebeu que a bomba não estava muito longe de explodir e começou:

- Desculpe... - eu não respondi, dava para perceber claramente que ela estava contendo a vontade de gargalhar da minha pessoa com todas as forças existentes do seu ser. – Não, sério agora... Não queria te deixar com raiva. - ela continuou tentando se desculpar e amenizar o meu estado, mas também não conseguindo realizar o seu intento.

- Mas conseguiu.- eu falei apenas e continuei eu caminho para o meu jardim de inverno, lá eu teria paz, e a deixei abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe, sem em importar.

Finalmente cheguei cruzei a porta de vidro e me sentei em um banco (o meu jardim de inverno é bem maior que os habituais, é muito grande, muito grande mesmo) no meu banco preferido perto dos arbustos gordos e floridos com rosas pretas. Todas as flores ali eram pretas, as rosas eram as que mais me chamavam atenção. Fiquei em silêncio olhando as fontes, eram deusas gregas, estava de frente para uma que soltava água pelas mãos através de uma abertura no pulso a água escorria pelas suas mãos de mármore branco. Suas mãos estavam estendidas a frente do corpo levemente curvado, como se esperasse eu dar as mãos para ela, e assim me levar para o Olímpio, ela vestia uma túnica comprida até os pés, com uma abertura que revelava as belas pernas bem torneadas, os cabelos ondulados e soltos pelos ombros, belíssima.

Passei algum tempo olhando para ela, quanto tempo, eu não sei ...

Ela me lembrava algo... Alguém... Aqueles olhos... Eu em levantei toquei as mãos estendidas da deusa que molharam as minhas, então o nome veio na minha cabeça e escapou os meus lábios sem que eu pudesse evitar ou tivesse qualquer controle sobre meus próprios lábios:

- Helena...- eu sussurrei, e sentia uma sensação estranha seguida de eu arrepio, enquanto eu olhava nos olhos da estátua que aprecia incrivelmente com ela a meus olhos. Mas porque isto tinha vindo à minha mente, aquilo era simplesmente impossível, eu nem ao menos conhecia ela quando construí o jardim! Ultimamente eu estava assim.

Mas somos só amigos e de certa forma ela é uma pessoa é... Diferente, ela era divertida, me fazia rir de vez em quando, e freqüentemente me irritava.

- Espere um minuto... - eu falei comigo mesmo, e desviei o olhar da estatua a minha frente me distanciando dela como se houvesse levado um choque elétrico e me virei de costas. - Não , é possível, eu não posso...

Não! Não, mesmo... Definitivamente NÃO! Oh meu Merlin... Aquilo simplesmente não podia acontecer, não podia estar acontecendo comigo! Comecei a andar a paços rápidos em direção a porta de vidro do jardim de inverno, eu tinha que ver ela, tinha que ter certeza disso...

Saí do jardim, tinha passado bastante tempo lá, já era de tarde.

- Helena... Eu sussurrei novamente como se assim ela pudesse me ouvir. Eu andava rápido e olhava para todos os lugares que passava, procurando qualquer sinal, do cabelo, da pele, e até do cheiro que ela tinha.

Tudo nela me lembrava alguma coisa. Agora eu já não andava mais, estava praticamente correndo, estava nervoso.

- Helena!- desta vez eu não sussurrei, eu gritei mesmo. Mas anda nenhuma resposta então eu continuei minha busca frenética no segundo andar. Passei pela sala, pelo laboratório, pela biblioteca, e pelos inúmeros quartos.

Nada nem sinal ou rastro, então eu chamei novamente.

- Helena!- agora eu já não estava mais praticamente correndo, estava literalmente correndo. Afinal onde aquela mulher tinha se enfiado? Eu fui para o terceiro andar e revistei os vários aposentos, achei o quarto dela, entrei de uma vez, escancarando a porta.

Nada a primeira vista, andei um pouco e perguntei incerto:

- Helena? Você está aqui? - o silencio me respondeu, não, ela não estava. Eu continuei minha corrida desabalada pela mansão. Vasculhei todos os lugares pelos quais meus olhos passaram, e resolvei como última das hipóteses procurar na minha torre, já estava começando a achar que ela havia saído, então eu vi uma porta aberta, a porta do ateliê.

- Helena? – eu chamei. Olhei e lá estava ela. A morena se virou bruscamente para mim e me olhou com a cara assustada. Ela andou até perto de mim e eu pude ver que quadro ela estava olhando.

Era o que eu tinha pintado recentemente que era ela e Virginia ao mesmo tempo. Então um de repente eu entendi porque tinha acontecido aquilo, e eu tinha pintado o quadro daquele jeito... Era verdade o que eu pensei na estufa! Estava mesmo...

Helena desandou a dar explicações sem ter nem espaço para respirar e gaguejando muito:

-Draco! Olhe... Eu estava apenas... O quadro...! Ele estava coberto, e como... Você sabe... Muito curiosa...- ela disse tentando a todo custo explicar-se e dando pequenos passos em minha direção e gesticulava olhando para o chão. – Eu vi... Achei... Achei... – ela gaguejava. – Que era parecido comigo... Aí... Aí... Desculpe-me... Eu... Eu... Não posso ir entrando assim nos lugares... – ela falava muito rápida tropeçando nas palavras, e eu não assimilava nada. Então fiz a burrada. Alguma coisa se apossou de mim, juro não era eu ali, ou melhor, era sim, mas eu não podia ter feito o que fiz, e acredite eu não consigo em arrepender totalmente disso, até agora o gosto ainda está em mim.

Eu sou um homem comprometido! E eu amo minha noiva, não amo?! Claro, sem dúvida! Então o que diabos era quilo?!

Isso nem eu mesmo soube responder, nem naquele momento nem agora. Eu só sei que enquanto ela estava ali parada na minha frente, falando desesperadamente, tentando se desculpar desnecessariamente porque eu não estava nem um pouco zangado com ela...

Eu a abracei e _beijei!_

Assim ela calou a boca, acho que também se surpreendeu, mas não se afastou. Beijar ela era aliviante, assim como estar na sua presença. Quanto mais tempo eu permanecia ali, mais eu parecia estar perdido naquele misto de sensações.

Eu definitivamente queria me perder nela helena causava aquilo em mim.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Cap. 14 Desculpas...**

_5 meses e 3 dias_

Foram os três dias mais frios da minha vida. Eu e Helena mal nos falávamos, e nunca mais tínhamos tocado no assunto do acontecido aquela tarde no ateliê até hoje de tarde. Eu estava compenetrado, lendo um dos meus livros da minha biblioteca particular que fica em um pequeno cômodo escondido no sótão. Mas eu estava no meu escritório, sentado na cadeira com os pés apoiados na mesa e o livro na colo. Então eu ouvi passos leves, soube que era ela por causa da sua mania de andar descalça.

- Oi. – ela falou simplesmente, e eu levantei os olhos do livro e a encarei.

- Oi. – eu respondi, mas eu sabia que devia mais que um singelo "Oi" para ela, só que eu nunca iria admitir isto.

- Estou incomodando?

- Não. – falei. Resolvi ser sincero com ela era melhor resolver aquela situação logo, aquilo estava em incomodando, não agüentava mais olhar para ela com pesar, e sentir minhas entranhas se revirando em uma sensação desconhecida. Ou melhor, conhecida, mas não sentida há muito tempo.

Mas ela não parecia preocupada, parecia... Normal. Ela até estava sorrindo, como na primeira vez que a vi, isso trouxe a lembrança daquele dia vieram a minha mente eu acabei sorrindo também, mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo e logo se desvaneceu em meu rosto varrido pela sensação que revira minhas entranhas.

- Eu vim pedir desculpas.- ela começou e fez uma pausa, mas eu permaneci calado, e ela continuou. – Por... Você sabe... Ter entrado no sue ateliê... E ter olhado o quadro...

Eu em senti surpreso por perceber que não me importava nem um pouco, e mentalmente eu me perguntei se havia perdido o ciúme ou o que quer que fosse que me impedia de deixar outras pessoas entrarem naquele recinto.

Então eu entendi, a questão não era essa, e sim quem; eu não me importava porque havia sido ela quem havia entrado, e pensando nisto eu finalmente respondi:

- Não se preocupe.

- Quer dizer que não está zangado comigo?- ela perguntou e um sorriso tímido se abriu lentamente no seu rosto.

- Não. - eu continuei sério.

- Não mesmo?

- Não.

- Nem um tantinho assim?- ela disse abrindo ainda mais o sorriso que iluminava o seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que abria um pequeno espaço entre o indicador e o polegar para demonstrar o "tantinho".

- Não. – eu repeti negando, mas não consegui segurar um leve riso que escapou pelos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me conter. Apenas duas pessoas têm este dom, e uma estava falando comigo, a outra estava bem longe na Alemanha.

Com este pensamento, o sorriso em meus lábios desapareceu como fumaça levada pelos ventos de um tornado, pensar em Virginia dói.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Minha vontade era dizer que não, eu não queria que ela me perguntasse nada, eu receava o que ela me perguntaria, tinha uma leve noção do que ela poderia perguntar, um palpite, e algo dentro de mim insinuava que eu estava certo. Minha língua queimava para poder negar aquele pedido. Se ela fizesse a pergunta, eu não saberia responder... Não saberia _como_ responder...

Ou mais exatamente, eu saberia sim como responder... Eu só... Não poderia responder.

Não queria.

Então com as entranhas congeladas eu disse:

- Pode. – respondi já esperando, "Com certeza ela pedira explicações que eu não saberei dar.". Eu pensei comigo mesmo.

- Aquele quadro... - ela começou a falar, mas eu já sabia o que ela iria dizer, não era exatamente o que eu imaginava, mas eu sabia.

- Era você. – eu falei simplesmente, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, e olhando fundo nos olhos dela, podendo ver... Felicidade...?

- Mas a mulher era...

- Ruiva eu sei. Mas mesmo assim era você. - então depois desta resposta ela se deu por satisfeita e me deus as costas saindo do escritório, com o rosto serio, e não me encarando mais.

´

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Helena Malfoy :** ahsuahsuhaushaush que bom que você que gostou do capítulo, aqui vai mais um... espero que você goste deste também.. ele é bem curtinho... mas já tem outro pronto... Soh falta postar eh que eu tenho andado, meio sem tempo, mas eu me viro... Quanto a pergunta que vc me fez... responda vc mesma... ! ;) bjoks... continue me dizendo como está a fic ok??

**Gabiii : **ahsuahushaushuash você já socou tudo mesmo?? Hum... sem comentários...! rsrsrsrsrsrs... Será que todos tb já sabem de tudo... Como você sabe que os autores são os que menos sabem de suas próprias fics... Eu não sei como responder a sua pergunta ok?? Não fique zangada... por favor. Adoro quando vc faz as suas especulações... continue me ajudando como vc faz! Bjosssssssssss!

**Biazinha Malfoy :** Acho que até agora aind anão encontrei alguém tão indignado que nem você.. rsrsrsrsrsrs... mas isso é bom! Eu adoro! Saber como v6 estão se sentindo ao ler a minha fic... Mesmo que seja com raiva.. com ódio... ou querendo me bater... pode falar... Nem que seja com vontade de quebrar tudo! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada. Fico feliz que vc gostou desse capítulo espero que tb goste desse que vem vindo, embora eu ache que vai gostar mais ainda do uqe ainda está por vir.. ;)

Obrigado pelo seu comentz me insentiva mto.. como eu disse continue ai! Ok.. preciso saber oq vc acha!

Bjão!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **A mesmas perguntas que eu não sei responder... è bom pq dá pra ver que v6 estão empenhados.. e curiosos estou certa??? Heheeehehhehehehe... Vc gostou do capítulo?? Mto confuso ele não.. eu achei.. mas tvem vindo mais um ai.. que eh curtinho mas logo, logo vem mais um que eh um pouco maior... espero que goste! Continue me ajudando a construir cada capítulo... Adoro cada letra escrita! Bjos


	16. Capítulo 15

**Cap. 15 Adeus...**

_5 meses e 3 semanas_

As últimas semanas não foram as melhores, mesmo depois da conversa no escritório. Eu me pegava pensando em coisas que não deveria. Ultimamente Helena não sai mais da minha mente. Eu passei a chamá-la novamente de Zatknis, defini que seria melhor assim, embora todas as vezes que eu fazia isto, eu podia ver a intensidade do brilho de seu olhar diminuir. Mas era a única maneira!

É desta maneira, sendo frio, e indiferente que eu consigo me livrar de tudo isso, de toda essa confusão de sentimentos que se estabeleceu dentro da minha aturbulada mente. A pergunta que martelava na minha cabeça e me torturava dia e noite, até em sonhos era: "E Virginia?" Eu simplesmente não sabia responder.

Noite passada, aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou mais preocupado ainda com a batalha que acontecia entro de mim, estava dormindo na minha cama, enrolado nos meus lençóis, no meu quarto, na minha mansão, como de costume... Então eu ouço uma voz conhecida chamando pelo lado de fora da porta.

- Draco! Eu estou em casa...!

Eu não identificava a principio de quem era a voz, mas a pessoa continuou falando e consequentemente me tirando do meu sono leve.

- Draco, você ainda está dormindo?!

Eu é claro, acordava irritado como é natural acontecer sempre que alguém me acorda. Então tive vontade de dizer uma frase grosseira, mas antes que eu tivesse tempo para falar o que eu tinha em mente, a dona da voz melodiosa falou um pouco mais alta, e desta vez a voz pareceu bem próxima.

- Draco acorde! Não acredito que está dormindo até este horário! Sou eu...!

Então imediatamente eu percebi quem estava falando, era Virginia! Virginia estava subindo as escadas da torre! "Mas o que tinha acontecido?! Ela deveria estar na Alemanha segura! Aquela teimosa, cabeça-dura!" eu pensei.

Mas simplesmente eu não conseguia me irritar com o fato de ela estar de volta perto de mim uma alegria invadia meu peito e de repente eu me dei contar de estar totalmente desperto! Eu sentia saudades dela, queria tomá-la nos braços e beija-la ansiosamente, como tenho desejado todas as noites durante estes cinco meses... Meu corpo parecia totalmente imerso em algo morno e aconchegante, que me provocava uma sensação gostosa de alívio.

Eu estava pronto para me livrar dos lençóis que me cobria e ir ao seu encontro, só para constatar realmente que era ela, que era a minha Virginia, para poder matar a duvida que insistia em contrariar os outros sentidos do corpo.

- Draco, você não vem receber a sua noiva, não?!- ela falou soando levemente indignada. – Estou decepcionada com você... - ela disse brincando.

Eu me sentei na cama e esfreguei os olhos, pronto para me levantar, então ela abriu a aporta do quarto de uma vez.

- Draco, você estava dormindo até agora! Que absurdo!- ela disse olhando para mim sentado na cama, com um ar casual.

- Ruiva, eu estava cansado. - eu disse com um sorriso no rosto, ainda sentado na cama.

Então aconteceu algo que eu não entendi no começo, ela olhava de forma intrigada da cama para mim, ela não disse mais nada apenas ficou olhando para a cama onde eu permanecia sentado, de repente seu olhar se encheu de algo que eu não consegui entender. Sua boca se abriu e ela parecia tentar falar algo, mas este algo se perdia na sua garganta antes de chegar à boca. Ela olhava de mim para a cama, como se visse uma aberração ali, algo que só ela via. Agora seu olhar não mais era intrigado era surpreso, e bastante surpreso, como se não acreditasse no que via.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e ela passou e me olhar com pesar e raiva reprimida, mas isso foi tão instantâneo que eu não entendi. Ela deu alguns passos cambaleantes para trás até bater as costas na parede ao lado da porá aberta.

As lágrimas agora escorriam soltas pelo seu rosto, e ela era a pura expressão de desgosto. Era nojo, como se estivesse vendo algo verde e gosmento ali ao meu lado na cama, ou será que o monstro verde e gosmento era eu?!

Sua boca abria e fechava, e deixa escapar alguns sons sem sentido como se tentasse falar, mas não conseguia então ela falou num misto de tristeza aversão e nojo:

- Agora eu sei porque você estava cansado...- ela cuspiu as palavras num fiapo e voz, e não parecia capaz de falar mais anda, perante a sua decepção. Virou-se e ainda se apoiando na parede saiu do quarto correndo tropegamente deixando as malas na porta caídas sem parecer se importar.

Eu não entendia tal atitude e vi tudo com os meus olhos confusos. Olhei na direção que ela estava olhando antes, então entendi tudo.

Ali deitada ao meu lado na cama de casal, coberta pelos lençóis verdes, estava Helena, ressonando levemente parecendo totalmente relaxada.

Fiquei levemente surpreso, me virei para encará-la, então os olhos dela, se abriram lentamente, ela me encarou preguiçosamente, e bocejou, para depois se espreguiçar, me lançando um bonito sorriso.

Sentou-se na cama ainda enrolada com os lençóis e me olhou carinhosamente.

- Bom dia. - ela sorriu alegre para mim, e então me envolveu em um beijo totalmente inebriante e delicado, aos poucos meus olhos se fecharam, e eu em vi despencando naquela sensação terna e boa. Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando fugaz e audacioso...

Bom daí não se deve contar.

Esse sonho foi a gota d'agua para mim.

Isso tudo era sobre uma decisão que eu tinha que tomar, mas não conseguia, pode parecer mentira, mas não conseguia decidir...

Parece idiota um Malfoy dizendo isto, mas é simplesmente isto.

Em uma das muitas noites que passava sem dormir corroído por tudo que eu tinha me sufocando por dentro, eu desci da torre e comecei a andar sem uma direção exata pela mansão. Inconscientemente adivinhe onde meus pés irracionais me levaram?

Exatamente, eu fui parar em frente ao quarto dela.

Então eu vi, malas.

Tudo arrumado como se... Como se... Ela fosse embora. De repente parecia que eu tinha engolido alguma coisa realmente pesada que fez meu estômago afundar.

Andei até o guarda roupa e abri a porta.

Nada.

Eu olhei alarmado pelo quarto procurando as coisas dela por todos os cantos, mas pareia que tudo já estava cuidadosamente arrumado nas malas ali na minha frente. Logo depois eu a vi, Hele... Zatknis. Ela estava saindo do banheiro com alguns vidros, um conjunto de facas e venenos nos braços, assustou-se ao em ver e deixou tudo cair no chão aos seus pés.

- O que você acha que está fazendo?- eu perguntei um tanto quanto agressivo.

- Arrumando as malas. – ela respondeu friamente.

- Para que? – eu não querendo aceitar o que aquilo parecia, por mais que devesse ser, fosse insignificante, minhas entranhas se contraiam de uma forma nauseante.

- Eu vou embora. - ela foi simplesmente fria e seca, sem emoções.

- Por quê?

- Não dá mais para ficar, _Malfoy_. – ela falou frisando o meu nome. Aquela justificativa não em foi nem de perto convincente, mas eu fiquei calado, acho que em parte eram minhas entranhas que pareciam estar tomando banho gelado em pleno o inverno, pois no momento elas estavam congeladas, e isso me fazia sentir realmente mal.

O silêncio pairou no mínimo por uns dez minutos enquanto ela prendia as facas e os venenos nas ligas espalhadas pelo corpo.

- Você já sabe ao menos para onde vai depois que sair daqui?- eu perguntei baixo, mas o suficiente para ela ouvir, foi a única coisa que eu consegui me espremer para dizer.

- Não sei ainda. Qualquer lugar serve. - ela confessou. E a situação das minhas entranhas pareceu piorar levemente.

- Você vai voltar, para o lugar de onde veio?- eu perguntei só agora percebendo que não tinha idéia de onde ela tinha vindo. Merlin eu deixei uma mulher que eu nem ao menos sei de onde veio morar na mesma casa que eu! Eu só poderia estar louco mesmo. Mas aquilo por incrível que pareça não me pareceu relevante no momento.

- Não imediatamente, só tem uma chave de portal no fim deste mês.

Já?! Uma voz irritante gritou na minha cabeça. Algo dentro de mim não queria que ela fosse, mas isso era absurdo!

- Já...?

- É... - ela respondeu sem entusiasmo.

- E até lá?

- Eu arrumo um lugar para ficar. – ela falou sem me encarar.

- Fique aqui. - eu não segurei a frase que lutava para sair da minha garganta, e a batalha interior que aprecia ser travada em mim aliviou-se um pouco.

- Não dá...

- Mas, por quê?

- Porque... Simplesmente, não dá!- ela continuava a não e olhar e guardar as suas coisas que ainda não estavam nas malas.

- Você não respondeu a aminha pergunta. - eu disse já meio irritado era um esforço eu fazer a pergunta para ainda obter uma resposta infundada...?

- Por que eu estou sendo um estorvo para você!- ela falou rápido parecendo desabafar, e suspirou profundamente – Você não quer que eu fique. Mas você é educado o suficiente para fingi-lo - seus olhos estavam marejados.

Mas ela tinha acertado em cheio, eu não queria mesmo que ela ficasse, eu tinha medo que ela ficasse. Mas eu também não queria que ela fosse.

- De onde você tirou isto?! Você vai ficar e não se discute mais. - eu disse saindo do seu quarto, e pondo um ponto final na conversa, eu não iria agüentar ficar ali por muito mais tempo

No outro dia eu acordei me vesti, e desci até a mesa da cozinha o café estava pronto sobre a mesa. Eu sorri aliviado

REVIEWS:

**Helena Malfoy: **Sempre com as suas suspeitas não eh assim como todas... rsrsrsrsrs mas lógico eu vou em manter imparcial.. eu nunk sei de nada para falar a verdade, a gente só sabe as coisas no fim... É o último capítulo foi curto mesmo e esse aqui veio pra compensar não que ele seja grande (essa fic tem cap. pequenos) mas eh maior que o último espero que tb goste.. beijos... Obrigadaum pela review! Continue ai!

**Gabiii:** relax vc nem de longe eh uma leitora chata! Ahsuhasuhaushaus nunk mesmo adoro as suas reviews! Muito engraçadas quanto a quebrar a cara eu repito não se de nada! Sou cega muda, surda e não tenho as duas mãos pra digitar.. srsrsrsrsrsr...

O draco ainda vai enfrentar mta coisa... vc vai ver eh só esperar um pokinho adorei a review... obrigada.. Me diz se gostou desse cap ai... até pq ele eh bem grandinho comparação ao anterior.. hehehehehe. bjaum

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** oq o Draco axava humm... isso eh vc quem tem que responder... hasuhausahsuhaushaush que bom que vc está curioso assim dá pra ver que o final vai ter um gostinho melhor mas não se preocupe terá um continuação e isso já diz alguma coisa neh? Bjos adorei a sua visita!!! Da uma passadinha pra ver o novo capítulo daí de me diz se ta bom... tah ok?

**Biazinha Malfoy :** Ela eh meio curiosa d+ neh?? Mas td bem... O quadro... Bom, acho que era as duas ao mesmo tempo. Interprete como quiser. Minha querida personagem..? rsrsrsrsrsr Eu gosto de todos nessa fic! Inclusive da Ginny! E Com certeza se a Ginny estivesse ai eles não estariam juntos não.. eu acho muito difícil, ela provavelmente já estaria morta. Mas não sei talvez eu esteja simplesmente subestimando ela... Quanto ao bom senso do Draco... é vamos rezar para que ele o tenha... Bjusss... mil abraços obrigada pela sua super review eu amei...! Continua me falando mesmo que seja mau ! rsrsrsrs.. no pros... eu amo mesmo assim

**Capitam :** AêÊÊÊÊ.. minha beta taum amada! Que saudades!!!!!! Tu nem imagina to quase chorando aqui quando eu via tua review!!! Finalmente tu veio ler dvp! A fic ta morrendo de saudades tuas pode ter certeza, eu não sou uma beta talentosa... Pode se dizer assim... espero que vc goste do capitulo... Tem um que ainda via vir que é pra você! Continua ai me dizendo o que você tah achando inclusive a sua analise crítica! Bijosss ti amo ateh a morte por overdose de miojo! E ache tempo pra mim!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Cap. 16 Desconfianças e Advertências**

_5 meses e 4 semanas_

Como se já não bastasse todas as confusões em que eu já estava notoriamente metido, noite passada eu estava acordado, contemplando o teto coisa que costumo fazer constantemente agora perdido em pensamentos quando senti uma forte ardência no ante braço, já sabia o que era então eu vesti meus trajes e quando a dor já estava se tornando insuportável eu saí dos terrenos da mansão e aparatei.

O cemitério dos Riddle estava servindo de esconderijo mais recente para o Lord das Trevas. Sim era ele quem havia em chamado e eu sabia que aquela ia ser uma longa noite. Quantas vezes eu ainda estava dormindo tranquilamente com Virginia ao meu lado e era brutalmente acordado pela mesma ardência, no mesmo lugar. Virginia acordava surpresa, mas logo a preocupação ocupava seu semblante e as lágrimas rolavam lentamente pelo rosto dela toda vez que eu tinha que ir.

Ela implorava para que eu não fosse e pedia que eu tomasse cuidado. Eu apenas a abraçava tentando não deixar que as preciosas lágrimas dela não fossem derramadas ao vento. Era inútil ela chorar, e implorar, no fim ela sabia que eu sempre ia; mas ela era insistente. Acho que ainda tinha um filete de esperança.

Quando eu voltava geralmente muito tarde, ou até mesmo no outro dia eu encontrava sempre ela acordada, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Ainda lembro, quase posso sentir ela correndo em minha direção com os braços abertos, descendo as escadas quase tropeçando nos degraus e nos próprios pés de tanta pressa dizendo coisas como "Graças a Merlin " ou "Finalmente, eu não agüentava mais de preocupação, estava temendo que..." em uma voz ofegante e fraca.

Ela me abraçava fazendo com que o seu cheiro bom invadisse as minhas narinas de cheio e se misturasse se impregnando nas minhas roupas e na minha pele fria.

Então as lágrimas era substituídas por um sorriso que era acompanhado pela mesma frase que eu não cansava de ouvir "Ainda bem que você está de volta."

Mas o vento gelado no meu rosto, e o som de outros bruxos aparatando por todo o lado me fizeram volta a realidade, e varreram as lembranças da minha cabeça. Eu me vi novamente naquele lugar infernal e me convencia andar até um lugar de onde vinha uma luz azulada.

Lá estavam eles , todos os comensais, e o Lord no centro do círculo, tomei meu lugar entre eles rapidamente e fiquei em silencio assim como todos estavam. Sabia o que fazer aquela não era a minha primeira vez. Depois que todos os Comensais se posicionaram o Lord iniciou.

- Não vou perder tempo com besteiras, vou direto ao ponto. Me subestimaram...- ele falou em uma voz fria de cortar os ossos.

O silêncio pesou, ninguém falava uma palavra, era como se todos estivesse com as cordas vocais presas, não se ouvia nem o barulho dos grilos ou do vento batendo nos galhos das árvores esquizofrênicas do lugar. Era como se tudo parasse com o timbre da voz daquele ser.

- E eu suponho que vocês saibam o que acontece com alguém quem me subestima, ou eu preciso dar uma demonstração?

Todos continuaram em silêncio, mas a esta altura eu já sabia a onde ele queria chegar e não era um assunto nem um pouco seguro para mim. Isto me deixou um pouco nervoso, mas em hipótese alguma eu demonstraria isso, sabia que tanto o Lord como os comensais estavam prestando atenção nas reações de cada um, nos mínimos detalhes que pudessem denunciar um culpado.

- Ou talvez seja só um desafio?- ele perguntou encarando cada um de nós com os olhos vermelhos que parecia ler a alma.

Eu continuei onde estava e quando ele olhou para mim não sustentei o olhar, como um sinal de respeito, todos que apreciam a vida o suficiente, não o enfrentam assim abertamente.

- Temos um pequeno rato, um traidor entre nós. – Meu sangue ferveu e congelou ao mesmo tempo, ele realmente confirmara minhas suspeitas, e traidor era elogio, mas _rato_! Isso era inadmissível! Mas eu continuei apenas ouvindo.

- Ele passa informações nossas para o outro lado e vem fazendo isto a algum tempo. Mas com certeza só poder ter sido alguém muito tolo ou muito audacioso para fazer isto embaixo do meu nariz e achar que o Lord das trevas não perceberia.

Eu soube, ele estava falando de mim, então percebi que talvez não fosse viver tempo suficiente para ver Virginia novamente, estava acabado, ele sabia, sabia de tudo. Minha sentença já havia sido decidida. E considerei, que se passasse desta noite seria milagre.

- Tenho certeza que este rato está entre nós agora.

Ai neste exato momento eu tive certeza de que ele sabia. Ele vai me matar, no fim de tudo ele vai me matar, e eu já sabia, desde começo eu já sabia. Minha mente parecia anestesiada, e as palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça não havia espaço para pânico desespero, eu já sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia chegaria.

Eu não havia deixado nenhum bilhete, nada avisando para onde eu tinha ido para Helena, nada eu simplesmente tinha indo embora quando ela percebesse que eu tinha sumido o que ela iria fazer?

Será que ela ao menos iria perceber que eu tinha saído? Como reagiria? Uma boa pergunta no geral, ou seja, eu não fazia a mais pálida idéia da resposta.

Então minha adorada titia se pronunciou, fanática como sempre.

- Diga quem ele é mestre. Diga, por favor, me deixe mata-lo e tortura-lo. Deixe-me faze-lo pagar pela sua deslealdade e atrevimento, e faze-lo se arrepender. Permita-me ver o sangue deste traidor da sua própria raça, eu prometo mestre não irei falhar. – Ela disse isso quase babando. Às vezes eu me surpreendo com o amor que Bellatrix tem pela sua própria família, mais precisamente pelo sue sobrinho (eu).

- Não. – disse o Lord com o mesmo tom de voz. Afinal agora eu não estava entendendo. Ele me xingava de _rato_, me aterrorizava e quando eu já estava pronto para morrer em paz pelas nobres mãos da minha amada tia, ele interrompe!? – Não ainda, Bella.

Ah agora eu compreendia, ele ainda não tinha me torturado o bastante, ainda tinha muita coisa para sofrer. Entendo... Estava aberta a temporada de caça e tortura (física e psicológica) ao Malfoy.

- Tenho minhas suspeitas sobre este rato, mas devemos esperar para ter certeza. Mas logo ele será seu Bella. Afinal um mísero rato não merece viver por muito tempo diante de sua insignificância.

Uma luz se acendeu no meu peito, e eu entendi tudo, ele não sabia que eu era o rato! Ele sabia que havia um espião, mas sabia que este era eu! Mas pelo contrário aquilo não me tranqüilizou nem um pouco, sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade.

Eu não viveria muito tempo para contar a história. Ninguém nunca resistia muito tempo, nós os comensais sempre sabíamos quando estava perto do fim. E eu sabia que o fim estava próximo, isso fazia meu sangue correr nas veias como se fosse gelo, estava em um pânico congelado. Eu vou morrer. E aquilo me mantinha paralisado como se estivesse esperando. Eu podia sentir como um velho Tigre que fareja carne . O fim estava perto.

**REVIEWS: **

**Biazinha Malfoy :** Pode crer o draco tem mais problemas que você pode imaginar... E agora ele está ficando cada vez mais enrascado... hum.. Meu Merlin,ajuda o Draco! Ainda tem bastante coisa pra rolar, mas acho que finalmente está chegando perto do fim, e bom você vai entender depois de um tempo porque a Ginny teria morrido se tivesse ficado lá. Ahsuahsuahsushuas que bom que você está gostando, você não sabe o quanto eh importante para mim ouvir isso! Eu tenho andado meio estressada essa semana, mas valeu totalmente a pena só por poder ler sua review! Muito obrigada! Eu falo serio!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** hsuashuashuashushuahs calma foi só um sonho, a relaidade está de volta... prometo que não vou fazer de novo ok?? Ao menos não tão cedo... ;P rsrsrsrsrsrsrs tava com saudade de você.. desculpe demora! Beijos. Continua por aqui!

**Capitam:** Lógico que você vai ter seu cargo de beta de novo! Mas que pensamento louko eh esse? Lógico que tu vai voltar a ser beta branca vea da minha vida!

É melhor comer miojo coreano que estar aqui sozinha...odeio isso.. agoa eu ainda to que nem uma louca estudando! Quase nem tenho tempo de escrever as fics o meu livro e de aprontar a tua surpresa... mas relax Vai dar tudo certo no fim. Ti amo...! miss you so much!

4


	18. Capítulo 17

**Cap.17 **_**Errar.. Hum... Faz bem às vezes**_

_6 meses_

A minha raça de prodígios vai ter alguém de quem se envergonhar. Pela primeira vez eu admito, cometi uma exorbitante burrada, e o pior é que eu sinceramente não sei se vai ter volta. E sei que isto vai me custar mais caro do que eu posso pagar, e olhe eu posso pagar muito, mas desta vez vai custar a minha vida, de certa forma.

Eu levantei tarde neste dia, muito tarde comparado à hora que eu costumo me levantar. Só para dar uma idéia já tinha passado do café da manhã, já era quase na hora do almoço quando eu acordei, na verdade... Fui acordado.

- Malfoy? Você está bem?- devo acrescentar que desde a cena que ela ia embora e eu não deixei, ela me chama pelo sobrenome e não pelo nome de batismo, me incomoda um pouco às vezes, acho que me acostumei com ela me chamando de 'Draco', poucas pessoas o fazem. Ela me chamava assim não sei por que perdeu o habito, ta, tudo bem, eu sei sim. Para alguém que já chegara a me dar a alcunha de amigo, quilo em soava um tanto quanto estranha, na verdade era muitíssimo incomodo... Parecíamos meros conhecidos morando na mesma casa, desde aquele maldito dia no ateliê, naquele dia eu perdi as duas de uma vez só, eu sei que perdi Helena, estava explícito no jeito como nós nos relacionávamos desde então e isso bom, incomoda, uma alfinetada dolorosa toda vez que ouço. De maneira inexplicável eu sinto um corte que se abriu lenta e dolorosamente em mim, pensando bem dois, a julgar pela dor.

- Malfoy acorde já está na hora do almoço.

Eu continuei deitado tentando não ouvir, tentando com todas as minhas forças resultantes não acordar para a dura realidade e manter o meu sono anestésico.

- Malfoy acorde por livre e espontânea vontade e não me obrigue a arrombar a porta e ter que fazer isso por mim mesma.- ela disse vontade? Livre e espontânea _vontade_? Oh... Desculpe, ela quis dizer pressão. Livre e espontânea pressão seria mais exato. Mas eu respondi:

- Estou acordado.o ouvir, tentando com todas as minhas forças resultantes nue ouço. dito dia no atelierdade era muito fazem minha vda.

- Ótimo, não volte a dormir.- e eu pude ouvir os passos como sempre de pés descalços indo embora, se distanciando aos poucos. Aquele barulho em deixava louco, porque ela simplesmente não poderia ficar parada?! Céus, qual era o meu problema já era meio dia! E onde havia ido parar o "Levante-se e venha apreciar o delicioso almoço que _eu_ fiz especialmente para você, querido.Tudo isso porque eu te adoro muito." ? Então eu me lembrei, nunca havia existido um "Levante-se e venha apreciar o delicioso almoço que _eu_ fiz especialmente para você, querido blah, blah,blah..." E eu tinha acabado com todas as possibilidades de que viesse a haver um no futuro, tudo isso naquele dia sabe? Aquele maldito dia lembra? Lógico que eu lembrava.

- Humpff... – eu bufei irritado, me arrumei e na demorei a descer, meu estômago clamava nada humildemente por alimento, mas lá embaixo não encontrei almoço nem nada comestível servido a mesa, mas de qualquer forma não daria tempo mesmo de almoçar eu ainda tinha que passar na sede da Ordem da Fênix para avisar que havia sido descoberto, mas lógico como eu preso muito a minha reputação a parte do rato não iria aparecer, não era mesmo relevante.

Helena estava sentada lendo na sala tranquilamente enquanto apreciava o meu desespero de fome.

- Eu não vou almoçar em casa estou indo para a Ordem.- eu avisei para ela caso ela não me visse em casa e se preocupasse ela não precisava arrancar os cabelos como Virginia fazia tantas vezes, digo no sentido literal da expressão, eu sempre via alguns fios cor de cobre espalhados pelo chão quando chegava muito tarde.

- Ótimo. - foi tudo que ela respondeu sem desviar os olhos castanhos profundos sequer um instante do livro para me encarar. Por acaso eu matei alguém importante e não sabia? O que eu tinha feito para merecer aquilo? "Ótimo." Ela estava agindo como Virginia quando eu esquecia alguma data importante, onde foi que ela achava que eu tinha errado?

Eu sabia onde... Sabia muito bem onde, bem até demais para o meu gosto. Acho que por um ou dois segundos minha expressão demonstrou o que eu realmente senti , mas a máscara fria de sempre tomou conta do lugar novamente, Então eu saí pelo portão entalhado da mansão, sem dizer um palavra sequer, tendo apenas os jardins úmidos pelo orvalho e um pouco cinzentos de neblina como companhia.

- Eles sabem.

- Como assim eles sabem.- disse o Potter cabeça rachada francamente, só um idiota deficiente mental para me perguntar uma coisa deste tipo. Qual é o problema em entender o que eu falo? É implicância?

- Eles sabem que existe um espião. – eu simplifiquei para os de menor capacidade mental.

Então todos se calaram como eu previra, e eu detestei , sabia o que estavam pensando "Agora que eles sabem, o Malfoy covarde e traidor vai querer salvar própria pele e dar o fora." Aquilo me irritou e eu já não estava tendo um dia muito bom.

- Então suponho que você não queira mais trabalhar para a Ordem e decidiu se juntar definitivamente aos seus amiguinhos comensais. – eu sabia! E adivinhe quem disse isso? Potter frustrado cabeça podre! Aquele corno enrustido, ele é um frustrado porque quando eu e Virginia começamos a sair quando ele e ela estavam juntos, e ai ele perdeu ela para mim. Eu daria tudo para ver a cara dele quando ela terminou, e quando ela confessou que vinha saindo com outro, lógico ela não disse que era eu, mas ele deve ter descoberto sozinho ou ele é incapacitado o suficiente para isso?

Vamos esclarecer a situação tudo bem? Eu estava tendo um dia péssimo, Helena estava me tratando como a última azeitona do vidro, uma ameba infeliz , era tudo culpa minha e eu ainda não tinha almoçado (e veja bem eram 16h ), e eu estava correndo mais risco de vida do que antes, ai só para completar um infeliz ainda vem me provocar?! Não era meio demais para uma pessoa só, não?!

Eu não consegui agüentar essa não mesmo, minha mão apertou a varinha no meu bolso com força e eu vi o olhar de potter recair sobre o meu punho, mas ele se enganou, eu parti para o ataque físico mesmo, cheguei a conclusão que com a raiva que eu estava eu acabaria partindo a minha varinha ao meio de tanta força que eu imprimia sobre ela, entre a minha varinha e a cara do Potter, preferi quebrar a cara dele.

Dei um soco, o melhor soco que já dei em toda aminha vida, acertei em cheio o nariz dele, senti os ossos dele estalarem com prazer tamanha foi a minha força . Quebrei o nariz dele. Aquilo fazia eu me sentir imensamente melhor. Potter caiu para trás no chão e várias pessoas soltaram exclamações de susto enquanto algumas foram ajuda-lo, eu fiquei apenas parado onde estava sentido a exorbitante satisfação de olha-lo segura-lo o nariz que jorrava sangue vermelho o mesmo que sujara meu punho.

Então eu vi que Dumbledore estava saindo sorrateiramente dali e com um aceno quase imperceptível, pediu discretamente para que eu o seguisse. Por um momento fugaz eu pensei em simplesmente ir embora, aparatar dali na entrada dos terrenos na mansão e fingir que não havia visto nada, mas por algum motivo desconhecido por mim mesmo eu não o fiz. Segui Dumbledore até a sala ao lado.

- Explique-se.

Então eu comecei a falar:

- Olhe eu não estou nos melhores dias e estou de saco cheio de todos desconfiarem o tempo todo de mim entendeu? Eu não gosto nem um pouco de ninguém aqui desta maldita Ordem e isto é um sentimento mútuo. Francamente eu nem sei por que eu ainda trabalho para você se eu não gosto, definitivamente ser herói não é o meu estilo, e ninguém ao menos toma consciência de que a cada vez que eu vou a aquele maldito cemitério eu estou trabalhando para salvar a vidinha mal agradecida de um deles, pois como bem foi lembrado hoje, eu poderia muito bem me juntar aos meus "amiguinhos comensais" e viver a minha vida como sempre foi planejada alem de ser incontavelmente mais agradável eu não arrisco a minha pele e todos finalmente podem confirmar o que vêm especulando desde que eu entrei por aquela porta imunda!- eu explodi com o velho e o que dava mais raia é que enquanto eu descontava a minha raiva nele ele ficava parado apenas me olhando com um olhar profundo com as pontas dos dedos unidas na frente do rosto como se contemplasse a algo soberbo. Eu tinha que descontar em alguém ou eu mesmo enlouqueceria.

- Não era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria explicações. - ele falou sério depois que eu estanquei o jorro de palavras frustradas que invadiam minha garganta como um vômito venenoso.- Mas já que você tocou no assunto "ninguém gosta de mim e eu odeio a biosfera" devo responder-lhe as perguntas retóricas que o senhor fez agora a pouco, o senhor está aqui trabalhando não para _mim,_ mas para você mesmo, todos aqui somos dependentes de algo, e lutamos incansavelmente para proteger aquilo do qual somos dependentes, seja o mundo bruxo como ele existe, seja um lugar especial, seja uma pessoa especial, arriscamos a nossa própria vida para proteger algo a que amamos e nos vemos incapacitados de viver sem. No caso do Senhor, Sr. Malfoy, o senhor luta pelo que? Acho que não preciso lhe responder está pergunta não é. A abrindo um pequeno parênteses uma exceção inegável a sua afirmação de que todos na Ordem nutrem um sentimento negativo em sua relação, a Srta. Zatknis parece gostar um bocado do Senhor não? E a mim parece... Como é mesmo o termo que o Senhor, usou...? Ah, sim, 'mútuo', o sentimento da Srta. Parece ser mútuo não?- Não por favor para tudo e alguém da um tapa nesse velho. Como é que um velho beirando aos 160 anos creio eu, consegue ficar sabendo de tudo? Legimência não pode ser, pois eu sou perito em Oclumência desde o quinze anos de idade, e eu duvido muito que Helena tivesse contado a ele.

Neste momento eu pensei seriamente em fazer uma busca na mansão a procura de objetos suspeitos, como ele poderia saber daquilo? Isso era um mistério espantoso.

Mas continuando com o que ele disse: - Eu estava me referindo sobre a sua reunião com os comensais e Lord Voldemort sobre ele ter conhecimento do fato de que existe um espião entre eles.

Fiquei estático, demorei um tempo para responder, é claro que Dumbledore me conhece, e sabe perfeitamente bem que não sou como o Potter, que quando ele espreme conta até a cor das cuecas, não que Dumbledore fosse perguntar isto a ele, e muito menos a mim, quer dizer; na verdade eu não posso afirmar nada, nunca me intrometi em uma conversa de ambos, mas em fim, a cor das minhas cuecas não é o assunto de prioridade. Não, ele sabe que eu conto apenas o necessário, então ele não estava esperando um relato completo do que cada ser vivente no momento falou ou fez incluindo a sinfonia entoada pelos grilos aquela noite como eu sei que Potter faz. Eu disse:

- Ele não sabe que sou eu o espião.

Ouve uma pausa.

- Então ele sabe do espião, mas não sabe que é você... – acho que o idoso de cabelos prateados e óculos de meia lua que interceptavam um olhar penetrante vindo de olhos extremamente azuis, falou isto mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um. Dumbledore parecia compenetrado, ainda sustentando as pontas dos dedos unidas.

Permanecemos ambos em silencio durante o que julgo ter sido uma meia hora até que ele continuou:

- Então como o Sr.Potter quis dizer, nós da Ordem não temos o direito de lhe pedir que continue a se arriscar por nós, a decisão é toda sua Sr. Malfoy, o Senhor tem algo que valha o risco que sua vida corre?

Aquela pergunta fez um calafrio correr ligeiro e atordoante por todo o meu corpo, pelo que e arriscava a vida? Por Virginia é claro. Alguma parte da minha mente confusa perguntou com a voz fina dentro da minha cabeça, "Ela vale a sua vida?". Aquela frase era redundante como flashes de uma máquina fotográfica me segando e atordoando continuamente. No fim das contas eu lutava por puro egoísmo, é verdade. Eu luto por Virginia, por que eu sei que se não continuar com isso, ela não passará de mais uma pessoa para as listas crescentes de desaparecidos, apenas mais uma cuja alma e corpo estão perdidas para sempre em meio a uma história de guerra. E é incrível como ela já se tornou parte atuante em mim, inseparável e inevitável, acho que no final das contas sem ela eu também me tornaria apenas mais uma alma corrompida e perdida no meio de uma história de guerra perdida no meio dos dois lados. Então é egoísmo, luto puramente por mim, por Virginia, mas no fundo é por mim, simplesmente porque sem a idéia de ter ela eu também me perderia nisso tudo.

Mas o mais impressionante, é que mesmo quando o Potter comete uma burrada assumida, ele arranja um jeito e acoberta-lo e fazer as suas intenções parecerem nobres, até parece que era exatamente aquilo que ele queria dizer com "Então suponho que você não queira mais trabalhar para a Ordem e decidiu se juntar definitivamente aos seus amiguinhos comensais.". Duvido muito que ele quisesse dizer qualquer coisa agradável com isso, mas de qualquer forma ele iria ter dificuldade para falar o que quer que fosse com o nariz quebrado.

- Quis é?- ele disse irônico.

- Exatamente, a escolha é sua.- ele disse aquilo serenamente, como se realmente fosse uma escolha, se eu não continuasse seria o covarde da vez. E se eu continuasse iria ser apenas no idiota de sempre, o talvez depois de morto pudesse ser o herói morto da vez... Morto ou covarde? Inteligente, eu prefiro, embora essa não seja uma das opções. Então: definitivamente Morto. Morto sim, é claro porque isso não vai durar por muito tempo, logo eles irão descobrir que o rato sou eu. E mesmo que não me agradasse ser o herói , me agradava desafiar o idiota do Potter.

- É claro que eu vou continuar. - o que seria deles sem mim? Nada.

- Ótimo. - era o terceiro 'ótimo' que eu recebia aquele dia e não estava gostando disso.

- Agora coma.

A princípio eu não tinha entendido, mas depois eu vi o chá com biscoitos em cima da mesa e percebi o quanto estava com fome, afinal já era noite. Eu comi e logo depois Dumbledore me dispensou, não sem antes dizer:

- Você faria melhor uso das suas habilidades físicas se as usasse contra as pessoas certas Sr. Malfoy, mas apesar de tudo, foi um belo soco.

Cheguei em casa tarde já havia passado das dez horas da noite, fui direto para o meu quarto, não vi nem sinal de Helena pela casa. Eu abri a porta do quarto e lá estava ela agachada coma mesma blusa preta e o mesmo short curtíssimo preto usando as várias ligas nas pernas com venenos e facas presos a elas. Eu estranhei o que ela poderia estar fazendo daquele jeito no meu quarto? Era algum tipo de brincadeira? Então ela se virou e me perguntou.

- Ah, Oi. Você viu uma das minhas facas dentadas? Eu acho que eu deixei aqui no dia em que você estava doente. - ela me perguntou casualmente como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Está no armário do banheiro.- eu tinha guardado ela lá, mas para que ela queria uma faca agora? Não estava indo matar ninguém; ao menos que eu soubesse. Observei ela desaparecer pela porta do banheiro e voltar logo depois ajeitando a faca na liga da coxa direita. Então minha curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Você vai sair?

- Vou embora... – ela disse sem olhar nos meus olhos.

- O que...?

- Malfoy, a minha última semana aqui acabou. – ela disse me olhando inexpressiva. Não acreditei, tudo pareceu desabar na minha frente, não ela ainda não podia ir embora, onde ela iria ficar afinal? Aquele core no peito pareceu aumentar e latejar mais ainda com doloridas pontadas. Abriu-se um vácuo em algum lugar dentro de mim, e na minha mente duas palavras ressoavam, "Vou embora". Todo o restinho de alegria que ainda poderia existir dentro de mim se esvaio como areia levada pelo vento forte, era como se alguma coisa retirasse o oxigênio ao meu redor e me impedisse de respira-lo.

Eu estava perdendo ela.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que me pareceu sensata naquele momento eu beijei Helena. O ar pareceu voltar de chofre aos meus pulmões e tudo pareceu voltar, naquela sensação conhecida. A encostei na parede do quarto ao lado do guarda-roupa enquanto, ela saía de sua inércia de susto, e passava a mão lentamente pelas minhas costas. Estava buscando ela tão fundo dentro de mim, que não me dava conta do que acontecia ao meu redor, o toque dela queimava a pele, mas eu não queria que parasse, logos nossas mãos se confundiam passeando rapidamente e ágeis pelos corpos colados.

E o resto não são coisas que se possa descrever, mas o pior ou melhor de tudo, é que eu não me arrependo mesmo que seja errado.

N/A: gente so sorry pela demora, mas era por causa de cbm.. mas como agora ela jah tem um fim eu tirei uma folga pras outras fics durante esse mÊs e mês que vem eu começo a trabalhar no novo capítulo de cbm.. mas não se preocupem naum vai mais demorar assim, a não ser q minha net pife oq eh bastante comum.. mas vou fazer de tudo pra que naum se repita.. obrigado mesmo

louv you!!!!!

**Reviews:**

**Biazinha Malfoy;** me desculpa eu falhie em ter demorado, mas foi a minha internet e as minhas outras fics, mas agora já tenho um pouco mais de tempo, principalmente nos feriados. Rsrsrsrsrsrs, quanto ao Draco a Virginia ou a Helena morrerem, eu sou a que menos sabe disso... não sei de nada... ;P Vá tirando suas próprias conclusões...!

Obrigado pela review.. adorei... e vou tentar não demorar tanto... você jamais será chata!

Te adoro beijos

**Ginny Danae Malfoy** Querida não se assuste comigo... achei que já estariam acostumados eu sou uma pessoa louca! Mas sim você tem toda razão em estar preocupada com o Draco, eu também estou para falar a verdade. Mas quanto ao seu palpite dele não morrer por causa da continuação... bom não necessariamente... afinal, ele pode ter filhos... ou simplesmente reencarnar, apesar de eu não gostar de nenhuma das duas opções... rsrsrsrs... Mas de qualquer jeito você tme um fundo de razão.. amei a Review... beijosss

**Capitam:** Sem comentários sobre miojo coreano... Mas em imagine rindo.. me imagine rindo muito...! Te amo te amo!!!! Já acabou o ultimo cap. De cbm?? Miss you ! beijossssss Te surpreendi com esse cap ai de cima??


	19. Capítulo 18

**Cap. 18 Como as coisas ficaram...?**

___6 meses e 2 semanas___

Bom, depois de tudo, é quase impossível permanecer indiferente, eu tive um ataque de culpa extremamente doloroso, mas não demonstrei nada afinal Helena não tem culpa de nada. È que quem tem que arcar com a culpa, sei que naquela noite (não me arrependo), eu perdi uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu perdi Virginia.

Sabia plenamente que não poderia esconder isto dela, ela iria acabar descobrindo de qualquer maneira, e eu não seria perdoado, não a culpo, afinal eu não culpo ninguém a não ser eu mesmo, doía bastante, então eu tentava a duras penas manter este pensamento afastado. Eu sabia que iria acontecer, sabia as conseqüências, mas não sabia o por que de ter feito aquilo.

Algo naquela mulher me atrai imensamente me faz ser dependente dela assim como Virginia. São essenciais, preciso delas, só agora eu percebo. Mas não é possível... Francamente não sei... Eu não sei... Preciso necessito de ambas como se fossem uma só.

Mas não é sobre isso que vou falar, e sim sobre o dia depois...

Eu estava deitado, senti o sol penetrando sobre minhas pálpebras, com planos de me acordar contra minha vontade, mas eu me recusava a abri-los e acordar, estava tão bom onde eu estava, quentinho e confortável estabelecendo um contraste violento com a temperatura gelada lá fora, o inverno havia chegado. Senti um peso aconchegante sobre o peito, apenas latejava um pouco, levemente dolorido. Eu sabia o que estava ali, ou melhor quem; sorri satisfeito. Uma de minhas mãos repousava sobre sua cintura delicada, e a outra estava enlaçada nos cabelos negros que caiam sobre os meus ombros.

Eu queria fiar ali para sempre seria perfeito. Então Helena se mexeu de leve nos meus braços, mas sem acordar, eu senti uma pontada ias intensa de dor e quando ela se virou de bruços ao meu lado, eu desisti de tentar manter-me dormindo e sentei-me na ama , olhei para ela de costas para mim, as costas dela eram tão lindas, não resisti em beijar a curva do pescoço e seguir pelo caminho traçado por sua coluna até cintura, ela soltou uma leve exclamação ainda sem acordar, irresistível. Olhei para os lençóis que a cobriam e vi que estava com grandes marcas vermelhas, devido ao sono que ainda atuava sobre mim eu demorei um pouco a associar. As manchas vermelho vivo eram sangue, corri os olhos assustado para Helena, e percebi que uma de suas faces também ostentava manchas de sangue. Olhei para os meus lençóis, estes também tinham sangue em algumas partes. Mas o que...? eu não entendia atordoado, havia machucado ela?

Levantei-me rapidamente e fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto e me olhei o espelho, levei um susto. Descobri porque meu peito estava latejando tanto e dolorido, eu tinha um corte na transversal, que ia do peito até o abdômen. Era eu e não ela quem estava sangrando. Não era um corte muito fundo, mas definitivamente não chegava a ser superficial, aquilo significava uma coisa: eu não tinha conseguido tirar todas as facas de todas as ligas em suas pernas, e olhe eu havia trabalhado avidamente nisto, arrancando tudo que minhas mãos encontravam . Mas evidentemente havia sobrado uma.

Virei de costas diante do espelho e vi as marcas inconfundíveis de unhas, por que todas adoram fazer isto comigo? Me deixar com marcas inconfundíveis de unha pelo corpo. Que coisa selvagem! Da ultima vez que Blás viu as marcas nos meus ombros perguntou se eu dormia com uma onça, aquilo quase lhe custou um pé, não me lembro o que estávamos fazendo, mas eu lembro da planta carnívora que eu havia enfeitiça-lo o perseguir durante horas nos jardins da mansão até agarra-lo pelo pé e Virginia chegar para salva-lo e ralhar comigo.

Mas meus pensamentos logo fora desviados deste rumo perigoso e eu voltei para o quarto e vi um bolo de lençóis com um cabeleira negra e olhos brilhantes sorrindo preguiçosamente para mim. Esqueci instantaneamente dos cortes dos arranhões de tudo e voltei para a cama com o intuito de lhe dar bom dia. Enrolamos um pouco deitados, com a preguiça dominando cada parte de nosso ser, até que Helena se levantou e foi ao banheiro levando os lençóis consigo, mas meus olhos capturaram uma parte descoberta da pele morena de suas pernas e eu pude ver a responsável pelo meu corte no peito presa precariamente em uma liga preta, mas eu realmente não estava me importando, agora nem latejava tanto.

Ela passou algum tempo no banheiro então eu ouvi:

- Draco sua criatura perversa!

Na mesma hora eu imaginei o por que do grito, provavelmente ela havia visto as marcas roxas no pescoço, costas e barriga. E bom, aparentemente ela estava reagindo como eu esperava, ou seja, nada bem.

- Você me deixo marcada! – acertei em cheio sorrindo comigo mesmo enquanto ela aparecia aos pés da cama de pé apontando para um ponto no pescoço.

- Foi só uma...- disse eu me levantando e beijando de leve a marca arroxeada, a abraçando para desviar a sua atenção do resto do corpo com esperança de que ela não visse as outras.

- Na verdade são cinco ao todo seu canibal! Uma na barriga, duas nas costas e duas no pescoço. – ela parecia realmente irritada, então eu tive que apelar para o melodrama barato, apontei para o corte no peito e disse:

- Você não pode falar nada, já deixou a sua marca em mim. Imagine a cicatriz que isto vai deixar!- deu certo, ela passou de irritada para preocupada, tão rápido que não daria tempo para piscar.

- Oh, meu Merlin, como foi isso Draco?- ela falou me puxando pela mão até o banheiro onde ela pegou um frasco de líquido azul e começou a passar cuidadosamente no corte, ardeu um pouco, mas eu estava concentrado em observa-la com aquela expressão séria e preocupada.

- Uma de suas adoradas facas... - eu disse.

Depois de limpar ela pegou minha varinha em cima da pia (já é um costume deixa-la naquele lugar)e deu um toque no ferimento que começou a se fechar, mas deixando uma fina cicatriz branca ao longo de sua extensão.

- Então a culpa não foi minha, você que ficou encarregado de tiras-las como bem estava fazendo, lembra? Acho que esqueceu esta aqui. – disse tirando a responsável da liga e me mostrando-a deixando-a em cima do criado mudo e continuando – Ainda dói?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça usando a minha melhor cara de coitado, ela acreditou, e perguntou:

- Onde?- passando a mão pelo meu peito.

- Aqui.- eu disse abraçando e beijando-a rapidamente antes que ela pudesse reagir, e quando eu parei :

- Sendo assim, você ainda me paga por me deixar marcada.

- Você acha que estas marcas de unha irão sumir facilmente?- eu disse em virando e mostrando as costas.

- Ok, então estamos quites, me dou por satisfeita.- ela falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Adoro quando ela sorri.

**REVIEWS:**

**N/A: antes de qualquer coisa, quero dizer para não me matarem ainda. Ta, eu sei que muita gente vai me xingar e me odiar, por algum tempo, e bom se quiserem mandar reviews me xingando não tem problema. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso ok? Só esperem até o capítulo 20 sair, ai você pode me matar tah legal? Eu entendo a raiva de todos, até porque eu ficaria da mesma maneira, mas quem ou eu? Apenas faz parte da história, e bom quero dizer também que o capítulo vinte, é o último capítulo... Snif Snif mais uma das minhas filhas acabando, vou sentir falta dela, mas fazer o que logo, logo tah vindo outra pro ai. Desculpem qualquer coisa. Muito obrigado por tudo.**

**Ps: o que seria de mim sem vocês??**

**Biazinha Malfoy** desculpe, não pude deixar de demorar um pouquinho, mas espero que você não fique muito zangada, pense pelo lado bom, são dois capítulos, e no próximo todos as suas perguntas serão respondidas, embora outras irão surgir. Rsrsrssrrsrss Carteirinha de chata eh? Adorei a idéia. E bom, eu também me diverti muitíssimo escrevendo o soco, não que eu não goste do Harry adoro ele, mas jah tava na hora do Draco se revoltar um pouquinho, mas do que ele já é. Rsrsrsrs. Obrigado pela review... O que você achou do capítulo? Beijão!!!!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy** Obrigada! Também gostei da parte do soco. Hehehe, e acho que o Draco tinha suas justificativas pra explodir com o Dumbledore, afinal a vida dele está um bagunça! Eu enlouqueceria com o que vem por ai e com o que ele já passou. Não pense que ele não ama a Virginia, ele ama, só está um tanto quanto... Confuso, mas ele é realmente importante para ela, acredite nisso, parece difícil de acreditar, mas tente mesmo assim. Beijos muito obrigada!

**Mini.O.o. :** sangue novo!!!!! aêÊÊêê! A gente adora quando tem gente nova pro aqui! Que bom que você tah gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando, acho q eu posso adivinhar quais saum seus palpites, e bom tomara que estejam certos... Se forem o que eu estou pensando! Ai fikei curiosa agora! Rsrsrsrsrsrrsrs! Obrigado por ter passado por aqui, um beijooooo!

Continua por aqui!

**Bih Malfoy**Calma, calma o Draco ainda é tudo de bom! E bom, ele tem lá suas esquisitices com todo mundo quem pode culpa-lo, e você não foi a única a se assustar na parte do sonho, acho que até eu me assustei um pouco enquanto eu tentava precariamente betar a fic. Rsrsrsrsrs. Quanto ao soco, nunca imaginei que todos vocês fossem gostar, mas devo confessar que também adorei... RSRSRSRSRS... você também escreve d/g! também é do nosso clã! Obrigada com certeza vou dar uma passadinha lah, assim que eu terminar do próx capítulo não se preocupe! Muito obrigada pelo comentário!


	20. Capítulo 19

**Cap 19 Culpa, Carta e tempo sem escrever.**

___7 meses___

Passei um bom tempo sem escrever aqui, talvez falta de tempo, talvez de vontade, ou talvez eu simplesmente esqueci. O fato é que eu tenho evitado tocar, olhar, e obviamente escrever aqui, acho que é porque... Não; tenho certeza, é porque é como se eu estivesse perto dela, todas as vezes que eu chego perto deste bloco as lembranças, as imagens, o rosto perfeito dela com os cabelos flamejantes e aquele sorriso magnífico.

Tudo cem a tona na minha mente, e eu sei que estraguei tudo isso (não que eu me arrependa, eu gosto de Helena admito) por Helena. Foi um preço muito alto, e eu não posso simplesmente não posso deixar uma.

Quando estou com Helena não me sinto só, não me sinto triste, nem o costumeiro ódio que corrói as entranhas ou o que quer que seja... Sinto apenas que não quero deixa-la é como se... Não sei.

Isso apenas em intriga ainda mais. Me perco em pensamentos, ilusões e lembranças dos tempos , menos agitados, violentos e perigosos. Lembranças de tudo que minha vida era quando eu tinha uma escolha, quando eu tinha tudo aos meus pés. Pareço um idiota, mas é tudo que eu consigo pensar "Eua cabei com o nós" é difícil pensar que não haverá mais um 'nós' entre eu e Virginia, o 'nós' com o qual eu já havia em acostumado, agora tudo voltaria a ser como antes, apenas 'eu'.

É difícil aceitar um 'eu'.

Virginia sempre disse que eu era muito egocêntrico, ela costumava dizer "O mundo não é você, Draco", mas eu sabia que o mundo era 'nós'. Quanta ironia, eu sempre tão egocêntrico não consigo mais pensar em um 'eu' sem Helena muito mesmo sem Virginia!

Quanto ao trabalho, bom, os comensais suspeitam bastante de mim, das minhas hesitações da minha raiva, de tudo em mim, principalmente pelo fato de eu ser casado com a ruiva e não ter dado tantas informações quanto eles esperavam que eu obtivesse dela. É, eu acho que nem seu eu quisesse não poderia mais voltar para o lado do Lord. Eu sei que os comensais apenas precisam ter certeza, o fim está próximo, um velho tigre sempre fica mais agressivo quando o fim está perto e morre lutando.

Será este o meu destino? Eu duvido, mas ainda consigo sentir o fim.

Eu sei que se Virginia tivesse aqui com certeza trabalhando para a Ordem , ele já teriam matado-a ou pior ordenado que eu o fizesse. Sempre soube disso, entre eu e ela nunca daria certo, mas por algum momento, um lapso, sei lá, eu tive a ilusão de que poderia vir a ter um fim... Feliz. Mas fui tolo e fraco em pensar assim, finais felizes são apenas para criancinhas em histórias ridículas as quais eu nunca acreditei. Não sei porque demônios eu acreditei desta vez mas de qualquer forma está melhor assim, ela afastada de mim, eu só traria sofrimento e morte para Virginia. E ela traria mais uma vez a fraqueza que eu não posso ter.

Ela sempre teve uma incrível facilidade de me atingir, minha mente minha alma, meu corpo... Por isso é melhor que as coisas fiquem como estão.

As vezes eu penso em arriscar escrever uma carta com tudo isso, me despedindo, mas desisto no momento em que a pena risca o pergaminho. Tudo que eu conseguiria seria prejudicá-la, alguém poderia interceptar a carta ou seguir a coruja. Então o fim será silencioso, não será preciso palavras.

Foi melhor assim.

Será melhor assim.


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Cap. 20 Duplamente Virginia O Fim.**_

Acho que não há mais necessidade de datas, não é mais preciso contar o tempo. Eu tinha esperanças de tempos mais felizes, que este viriam e eu poderia finalmente ser feliz em paz com ele, como eu sempre desejei todas as noites desde quando descobri que amava ele. Tinha esperanças de que um dia tudo isso iria acabar.

Este sempre foi o meu problema, sempre tive esperanças demais, sempre acreditava que as coisas poderiam mudar, e neste ponto eu estava certa, ela sempre poderiam mudar... Sempre poderiam ficar piores.

E foi exatamente assim que aconteceu comigo, chega um momento em que fico me perguntando que eu sou, Helena, Helena Zatknis; pode-se dizer que sou ela. Eu fiquei encarregada de terminar a história logo que tudo aconteceu, que tudo acabou. Há um mês atrás:

Draco se levantou no meio da noite, eu fiquei apenas deitada fingindo estar dormindo, queria ver o que iria acontecer,me arrependo profundamente disso... Talvez se eu tivesse intervindo, se eu tivesse impedido... Ele levantou e saiu do quarto, foi para o escritório pelo que tudo indicava.

Depois que ele saio do quarto eu permaneci deitada mais um pouco, mas logo me levantei e o procurei pela casa. Tentava ouvir algum barulho, mas era tudo silêncio, até que eu desci ao escritório, as coisas estavam remexidas, e um peso de papel com o brasão malfoy jazia fora do lugar. Ouvi o barulho de alguém aparatando lá fora, abri a janela do cômodo com urgência, mas já era tarde, não havia mais ninguém nos jardins, estava tudo completamente vazio e silencioso como eu jamais vira.

Um barulho seco atraiu minha atenção para perto da escrivaninha, tinha sido apenas uma caneta que rolou pela superfície da mesa e caiu no chão. Minha mente parecia estar envolvida em uma espécie de transe, andei a até a escrivaninha para ver o que havia sobre ela, não resisti, sempre fui muito curiosa e isso não é nem um dom do qual eu possa me orgulhar. Lembro-me do caso do ateliê, eu sabia, sempre soube que Draco não gostava que ninguém entre lá, nem lá, nem no jardim de inverno. Apenas Draco entra lá. Ninguém nunca tinha entrado lá, ele nunca permitiu, Draco Malfoy sempre foi bastante possessivo, e este sentimento parecia se agravar com relação a aqueles cômodos.

Mas assim como aconteceu no ateliê não resisti, desta vez no escritório também não consegui me conter.

Por cima da superfície de madeira escura da escrivaninha haviam alguns papéis espalhados e sobre eles destacava-se um envelope de pergaminho selado com cera verde e o brasão dos Malfoy.

Examinei o envelope, estava endereçado a mim. É estava escrito na frente do envelope coma caligrafia rebuscada de Draco , não perdi tempo e abri o envelope, tinha um carta, não muito extensa, na verdade apenas dois parágrafos.

Long ago

Just like the hearse, you die to get in again

We are so far from you

_Helena_

_Desculpe-me por ter que deixa-la assim deste modo, mas não pude acorda-la, você me impediria de fazer o que tenho que fazer, ou talvez os seus olhos me fizessem desistir. _

Neste momento uma coisa gelada tocou meu estômago, uma coisa ruim, uma sensação que eu tinha que eu não sentia desde que completei meu treinamento para em tornar Híbrida eu não experimentava com tanta intensidade. Medo incondicional.

_Quando ler isto acho que não vou estar mais por perto, os comensais fora chamados até Azkaban, creio que para libertar, ou achar alguém importante por quem o Lord está ansioso, não avisei a ninguém na Ordem, e não sei se o Snaepe avisou, eu pedi a ele que não avisasse. Acho que não, pois se o tivesse feito, talvez você estivesse sabendo e viria comigo. O que em hipótese alguma eu poderia deixar acontecer._

Burning on, just like a match you strike to

incinerate

The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well, I've been holding on tonight

_Esta é uma batalha que eu tenho que enfrentar sozinho. Talvez eu não volte dela._

Meus olhos encontravam-se incrivelmente marejados, não conseguia aceitar que aquilo estava acontecendo, as lágrimas incontidas escorreram pela minha face deixando um gosto salgado na minha boca, e um caminho marcado por onde passavam. O que aquele idiota havia feito?!

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long not goodnight

_Se eu não voltar , creio que será melhor para você assim. Não quero que você tenha o mesmo fim de todos que estão ao meu redor, ou envolvidos na minha história de alguma forma. A maioria está morta ou pior. Este não é o seu destino , não o que eu quero para você, não vá atrás de mim, não tente me achar._

_Draco Black Malfoy_

Came a time

When every star falls

Brought you to tears again

We are the very hurt you sold

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)

From every heart you break (heart you break)

And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)

Well, I've been holding on tonight

E terminava assim, obviamente eu não fiz o que ele havia em pedido na carta, iria traze-lo de lá, e quando estivéssemos em casa lhe daria a maior bronca da sal vida, e depois beijaria todo aquele rosto perfeito, diria que o amava a e lhe contaria toda a verdade sobre mim.

Era isto que eu pretendia fazer, mas não foi o que realmente aconteceu.

As lembranças daquela noite permanecem vivas, muito nítidas na minha mente e toda noite em assombram mais.

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long not goodnight

Well, if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Eu voltei ao quarto vesti uma calça preta a primeira que eu achei, e apenas coloquei uma jaqueta de couro preta que estava jogada sobre o tapete por cima dos trajes com os quais dormia. Fiz tudo o mais rápido possível, peguei minha varinha, três facas e um veneno, sai em uma corrida desabalada da mansão, e quando alcancei os jardins, aparatei instantaneamente na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

A primeira pessoa que vi foi Tonks, despejei tudo para ela, rapidamente ela alertou os outros, cada segundo que demoravam para avisar a todos, era um ponto a mais no desespero crescente que tomava todo o meu corpo e entorpecia a minha mente.

Lembrei que não tomava minha poção fazia um bom tempo, mas eu não estava ligando naquele momento, não interessava se eu me transformasse ali naquele instante na frente de todo mundo.

O Caos pairava no local, haviam vários homens caídos, guardas, comensais, um frio agonizante anunciava a presença de dementadores, mesmo que não estivessem no meu campo de visão. Eu procurava sinais de Draco em meio aquilo tudo , mas era difícil com todos os comensais usando aquelas máscaras,e um confusão de feitiços, um cheiro podre invadia minhas narinas pouco a pouco, e o frio aumentava.

Já não estava mais acompanhada pelos membros da Ordem estes travavam cada um sua própria luta, enquanto a minha luta era contra, a névoa de poeira, os feitiços errantes, o frio, e o pânico avassalador dentro de mim enquanto eu procurava freneticamente por ele.

De repente, meus olhos o encontraram, mais ao fundo, perto de onde o confronto era mais violento, mas ele não havia me encontrado.

Can you hear me

Are you near me

Can we pretend to leave and then

We'll meet again, when both our cars collide

Corri desesperadamente naquela direção, disposta a tirar-nos dali a qualquer custo, Faria tudo para tira-lo daquele inferno. Mas bloqueando meu caminho um comensal se postou a minha frente.

What's the worst that I can say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

Well, if you carry on this way

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long not goodnight

Helena My Chemical Romance

- Saia da frente!- eu gritei a plenos pulmões insanamente, claro que o Comensal na obedeceu, sua resposta foi um feitiço estuporante do qual me esquivei com dificuldade, e quase tropecei em algo caído no chão o qual eu não identifiquei o que era. Reagi. Minha paciência já havia se esgotado eu apenas queria tirar o Malfoy de lá.

- Crucio!- gritei de imediato, mas o feitiço passou raspando pelo ombro esquerdo do alvo, e um objeto brilhante, não identificado passou voando pelo lugar exato onde minha cabeça estava segundos antes.

Por um instante eu vi aqueles olhos como gelo focalizados em mim como lâminas de um azul prateado, seus olhos estavam surpresos e tristes, segundos depois identifiquei preocupação e medo em meio ao azul prateado que tomava aquelas orbes.

Foi o momento de distração que o infeliz daquele Comensal precisava, e no minuto seguinte eu senti dores alucinantes por cada centímetro do meu corpo , entendi porque os pais de Neville Longbottom tinham perdido a sanidade , é uma dor insuportável , indescritível, como se alguém estivesse dobrando seu corpo de todas as formas impossíveis de se fazer, era desumano. Tudo doía, minha mente não conseguia pensar em mais nada, latejava de dor, meu corpo todo ardia , e sentia, começava a sentir que estava passando as barreiras da consciência. Respirar doía, meu copo todo ardia em chamas, e meu peito recebia pontadas excruciantes, como se meu coração quisesse fura-lo.

I am so high, I can hear heaven

I am so high, I can hear heaven

Whoa, but heaven, no heaven don't hear me

Passaram-se apenas quarto ou cinco minutos, mas durante este tempo eu fui ao inferno. Minha visão estava embaçada e confusa , via vultos e sombras por tosos os lados , então tudo cessou, a dor, a sensação de inconsciência, meu corpo ainda dolorido permaneceu estático no chão, ignorando os comandos da minha mente atordoada para se por de pé.

Com a visão ainda fora de foco pude ver que Draco lutava com o Comensal que me torturara de costas para mim, tinha sido ele. Eu podia ouvir e ver o clarão das explosões, os raios as pessoas gritando algumas como eu caídas no chão úmido e manchado de sangue.

- Helena,saia daqui agora!- ouvi uma voz gritar, era ele, mas eu não conseguia me mexer ou articular alguma palavra ainda que esta fosse simples como um 'não', minhas cordas vocais parecia ter sido arrancadas. O duelo estava acirrado, Malfoy atacava ferozmente, tinha que me levantar, precisava sair dali, os outros, estava lá.

Não podia ter sido derrubada tão rapidamente, não, não eu! Reuni toda a força restante no meu corpo, e lentamente consegui algum progresso.

Consegui ficar de pé ainda que com as duas mãos apoiadas nos joelhos que fraquejavam e lutava para continuarem inativos, os músculos em colapso se recusavam a contribuir com o corpo tremulo.

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Vozes estranhas soaram próximas de mim em algum ponto.

- Ali! Ali! Ainda há mais deles!- Dois Comensais vieram correndo ao meu encontro. Agora que minha visão estava melhor, e eu podia mirar mesmo que precariamente, atirei uma das minhas facas, como que por milagre acertei em cheio no roso, perfurando a mascara, não foi uma visão bonita, digamos apenas que ele caiu para trás e permaneceu por lá.

O outro lançava raios em minha direção errando por pouco, com a varinha em punho disparei um jato de feitiços, mas ele conseguiu se proteger com feitiço escudo, tinha que acabar logo com aquilo, e conseguindo uma postura razoável, mirei e com duas palavras antes que o homem pudesse reagir estava caída no hão a mascara solta ao seu lado e os olhos sem vida, morto.

Someone told me

Love would all save us

But, how can that be

Look what love gave us

A world full of killing

And blood spilling

That world never came

Me voltei para o Comensal que havia me torturado, ignorando as dores do meu corpo debilitado corri em sal direção com o vidro de veneno na mão direita. Ele e Draco lutavam mais afastados do local onde eu estava, Draco acompanhou meus movimentos com os olhos desprendendo sua atenção do adversário e antes que eu conseguisse alcançar o vulto de preto e injetar o veneno em suas veias, o Comensal fez um gesto coma varinha e o sangue jorrou do peito e do rosto pálido de Draco, o loiro cambaleou para frente, e caiu de joelhos com a expressão de surpresa no rosto. Alcancei o Comensal pelas costas,e com força injetei o veneno no seu pescoço, ainda com os olhos presos na figura branca ofegante de joelhos no chão.

Corri até ele e o amparei antes que batesse de frente no chão, coloquei sua cabeço no meu colo, os cabelos loiros platinados manchados de sangue,murmurei para ele:

- Calma, vai fica tudo bem, é ó fechar o corte.

Eu até tentei, mas algo no feitiço lançado não deixava o corte se fechar. O Corte não se fechava de jeito algum! Nunca havia visto algo assim, não sabia o que fazer, e novamente o pânico tomava conta do meu corpo, trazendo a tona os músculos doloridos, e o coração acelerado.

Olhei nos olhos de Draco.

- Draco o corte não esta fechando! Diga como, qual feitiço...

- Vá embora. – ele respondeu com a voz macia e os olhos turvos, mas eu não iria deixa-lo morrer ali, por causa de um corte!

- Não!- aquilo era um corte pela lógica tinha que fechar, tentei várias outras vezes, mas não estava funcionando. O corte era grande, ia do ombro esquerdo até o abdômen era fundo passando por cima de uma cicatriz de outro corte obtido em noites mais felizes.

-Escute, eu vou te tirar daqui...- mas eu fui interrompida pela sua voz fraca e embargada:

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

- Virginia…Como?- então percebi devia estar voltando ao normal, vi nos olhos dele o reflexo dos cabelos escuros de Helena adquirirem uma cor avermelhada até se tornarem em ruivo flamejante.

Virginia Weasley, nunca imaginei como Draco acreditou que eu teria ficado todo esse tempo na Alemanha e deixar todos que eu amo correndo risco aqui, não. O único que sabia era Dumbledore.

Mas no fim de que adiantou isto tudo se eu estava ali e não poderia fazer nada, uma completa inútil! Tinha tudo sido uma perda de tempo, tão inútil a ponto de não conseguir fechar um corte!

- Virginia... É você:- eu quase não ouvi esta frase deixando seus lábios como um sussurro.

- Sou, sou eu, nunca houve uma Helena de verdade, sempre eu, não poderia ficar longe de você... Mas agora, nós precisamos sair daqui, meu amor... Vamos tirar você daqui e tudo vai ficar bem.- isso era tudo que eu queria ter dito, mas não disse.

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't do

Fiquei em silêncio, as lágrimas banhavam meu rosto, eu estava vendo ele ir embora, ali na minha frente e não podia fazer nada! Não conseguia fazer nada! Tudo que eu consegui dizer foi:

- Vou tira-lo daqui.- tentei levanta-lo com todas as minhas forças, ou de qualquer jeito, apóia-lo em mim para poder nos arrastar para algum lugar longe dali. , Me lembrei da varinha e levitei ele até um lugar mais calmo, mas a batalha tomava proporções tão grandes que era impossível achar um lugar devidamente calmo . Tinha que chamar alguém, pedir ajuda, olhei ao meu redor, não sabia como sair do meu da multidão de pessoas lutando entre si ou escapar da poeira e do frio que se intensificava cada vez mais enquanto os dementadores atacavam mais a frente sem fazer distinção de quem era o alvo.

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

- É você.- eu o ouvi dizer, desta vez com um leve tom de confirmação, ele tinha entendido tudo. Eu não respondi nem confirmei de qualquer forma, apenas beijei os seus lábios levemente sentindo o frio dele e o gosto de sangue que se alastrava rapidamente. Não... Draco estava morrendo.

- Draco! Não! Fique comigo! Resista! Eu sei que você pode!- eu gritava desesperadamente agarrada às suas vestes e apertando-o com força contra mim, precisava saber que ele ainda estava ali, e que iria permanecer ali comigo.

Eu chorava e gritava várias coisas das quais não posso lembrar da metade sem trazer todo o desespero a tona.

- Virginia...- ele disse num fiapo de voz mas eu nunca cheguei a saber o que ele diria a seguir. Alguém que depois eu soube ser Lupin me pegou pela cintura me puxando para trás , correndo com força me levando para longe. Gritava, batia, e tentava de todas as maneiras sair dos braços dele e voltar para perto de Draco, uma angustia descomunal enorme me invadia, e eu continuava a gritar em desespero como se arrancassem meu coração do peito de forma brutal, mas logo depois eu não senti nada. Perdi os sentidos, tinha sido estuporada.

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

Dois dias depois eu fiquei sabendo que enquanto Lupin lutava para me tirar de lá a galeria onde nos encontrávamos desabou e matou a maioria dos que ficaram lá dentro. Meu coração parecia esfacelado por dentro , minha vida havia sido enterrada ali naquele inferno que é Azkaban com draco.

Ele se foi, mas ele também soube que amou duplamente a mesma Virginia, mesmo sem saber. Duplamente Virginia... Bom este é o fim da história.

N/A: Acabou... gente esse é o adeus final a Duplamente Virginia, é triste ver uma parte minha acabando assim, mas me consola saber que esta parte vai dar lugar a outras tão importantes quanto. As minhas fics são partes de mim, literalmente o tempo q eu passo trabalhando nelas e o que ma salva, da minha rotina maçante, agradeço a todos vocês que estiveram comigo desde o início e a aqueles que chegaram agora, essa fic, não seria o que ela eh pra mim...! Muito obrigado, e espere pela continuação, espero poder postar o capítulo dela ainda este mês. Mas no máximo até o dia 5 de julho, já haverá um novo capítulo da continuação.

Obrigado.

Anny Black Fowl

_**Reviews:**_

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Bom a resposta para a sua suposição sai no próximo capítulo, não posso dizer nada, na verdade só pra facilitar, eu não sei de nada. Muito obrigado pela review!! Adorei mesmo, beijo!

**Bih Malfoy**: Não o fim é esse ai de cima, não o capítulo anterior, calma! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Quanto a sua revelação você teve a resposta não? Hehehehe... estou indo agora mesmo no seu profile, você está quase chorando, bom, eu estou chorando agora. Vou sentir muitas saudades de vocês, do Draco, da Helena, da Virginia... de todos os meus personagens enquanto eu não estiver postando. Beijos vlw mesmo pela força!

Obrigado...

9


End file.
